It isn't easy being queen
by lunagirl388
Summary: The squeal to New world order. Shego has returned, and is working hard with Kim to fix the problems caused by the resistance, plus a few big changes that could either make or brake their hold over the world.
1. How enemies are made

It's not easy being queen

Chapter 1: How enemies are made

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to start this one, I've been going through some bad luck. Anyway before I start this sequel I just want to say to Thoughts13, Thanks for all the help you've been great with all the ideas and suggestions. And I hope you all like this as much as "New world order")

Shego sat in her usual place on the bleachers watching Kim practice. She was mentally kicking herself for cutting her meeting short just to sit through this agony; she was never a fan of cheerleading. The bored expression that graced her face deepened when Ron sat down next to her. He smiled at her but soon found she was in no mood for him today.

"So uh…Shego what's with the suit?" Ron asked for lack of better thing to say. "Stoppable if I were you I'd shut the hell up now. I cut a meeting short for this torture and I still have another one to go." She subconsciously dusted herself off. Ron gave her his patented goofy smile, she scowled at him.

"Well, uh…" Shego gave him a "don't go there" look and turned back to the practice. Kim flipped off the top of the pyramid and the rest dispersed. "Okay that was a really good practice; I think one more run though that routine and we'll have it down." Shego groaned this was too much; Shego sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're never going to get there in time." She said checking her watch.

Ron looked at her curiously. "In time for what?" Ron asked leaning back against the bleachers. Shego ignored him and continued to check her watch. Ron stared at the woman for a moment. She looked nervous about something; she kept checking her watch and looking back at Kim. The two seemed to exchange glances; every now and then Shego would cock her head toward the door. Kim would shake her head and continue the routine.

Finally Kim flipped off the pyramid again and smiled. "Okay that was really good, we have it down perfectly. Remember no practice tomorrow." The girls chatted amongst each other happily as they gathered their things. Shego stood quickly when Kim came over, Ron noted her strange behavior. "Okay Pumpkin you ready to go?" She asked hurriedly.

Kim scoffed and gathered her things. "Can I get ready first?" Kim asked walking toward the door, Shego kept stride with her as Ron trailed behind them. "Yeah, good idea but we have to hurry. We don't want to be late." Kim nodded and picked up speed heading toward the locker room. Ron was left outside with a bemused look on his face.

888

"Kim we've gotta hurry." Shego pushed Kim toward the showers. "I don't know why I'm going I'm not really of any use in there Shego." Kim said over the noise of the shower. "You're valuable to me. I need you for this, once I have this place taking over will be a peace of cake, I need you there for…for moral support all right." Shego found the tile floor suddenly very interesting.

Kim popped her head out of the shower to look. Shego had to have been kidding, no smirk, no grin, not even a glint in her eye she was serious. "You want moral support?" Shego gave her the slightest of nods; Kim smiled and continued her shower.

Moments later they rushed out of the locker room past Ron and out the door. "Wait, Shego can I bum a ride?" The blonde was too late; the pair was already out in the parking lot. Ron hung his head and walked out of the gym. He never noticed Bonnie sitting on the belchers.

"Hey Ron." She called, the boy turned his head. "I could give if you want." Ron smiled and trotted toward her. "Really...wait what do I have to do?" Bonnie stood and laughed. "I just want to be nice to make up for being such a bitch." Ron looked puzzled. "Okay." Bonnie handed him her bag. "Carry this for me?" Ron nodded and followed the brunette to her car.

888

Shego sped through traffic with ease Kim clawed the dashboard with every near miss. "Kimmie you gotta calm down, I know what I'm doing." Shego looked calm as she weaved around cars and passed slower cars. "We're going to get pulled over." Shego laughed and turned on the radio. "Any cop who can catch me deserves to give me a ticket." She swerved past a truck and turned a corner.

"How can you be so calm? We could crash…or wor-ahh!" Shego turned another corner sending Kim colliding into her. "Princess you of all people should be used to this kind of danger." She turned into a parking lot and skidded into a turn. The car stopped at the front door of a tall building. "Besides we're here in one piece, have a little more confidence in me will ya?" Shego pried Kim off of her stepped out of the car.

"Okay you ready Kimmie?" Shego asked as they walked up to the door. Kim nodded trying to compose herself. Shego lead her toward the end of the lobby into a set of elevators completely ignoring the secretary greeting them. They stepped onto an elevator and waited for their floor.

"So Betty is really just going to give up G.J?" Kim asked after short silence. Shego howled with laughter. "Oh god no! I negotiated with someone higher up." Kim raised an eyebrow. "I thought she owned G.J." Shego shook her head. "No she only runs it; I bypassed her all together. She wasn't too happy about it." The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Well, speak of the devil." Shego said as Betty Director stepped onto the elevator with Will Du close behind. Betty glared at Shego, who gave her a smug grin in return. Will nodded to Kim who only stepped closer to Shego. "Kim, what are you doing here with Shego?" Betty asked realizing who Shego was with.

"What Kim does here today is none of your business." Shego said before the red head could answer. Betty scowled at the woman, the elevator suddenly felt much colder and smaller. "Well maybe _she_ can answer why she is suddenly hanging around you. I'm sure its not for your sudden raise to power." Kim wanted to escape from this awkward moment.

"Shego and I called a truce." She said in a near whisper. She could feel the heat coming off of Shego now. Between Betty's icy glare and Shego's intense body heat Kim was getting a headache. "You should be careful about who you befriend Kim. They could turn on you." Something about the woman's voice terrified Kim to no end, she shrank closer to Shego.

"She's perfectly capable of choosing her allies Betty." Shego said as the doors opened. Betty and Shego shared a final parting glare; Will only nodded to Kim and followed Betty out. "Kim you can breathe now." Shego said placing a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "You okay? You look like your going to be sick." Kim took a moment to clear her head.

"No I'm fine. Next time you two meet on the elevator I'm taking the stairs." Kim rubbed her temples trying to calm her migraine. The doors opened to reveal another lobby, Shego guided Kim through. "Oh…Shego you're…" Shego walked passed the secretary. "Late I know. If I were you I'd tell him I'm coming before I walk through that door." Shego was already half way across the lobby.

"But he's in a meeting I can't…" Shego stopped and turned toward the woman behind the desk. Kim could feel the familiar heat coming off Shego. "He'll make time for me." Kim could see Shego's hands start to glow. "We'll just let ourselves in." Kim said pulling Shego toward the door at the end of the lobby.


	2. Ever lasting damage

Chapter 2: Ever lasting damage

A loud bang could be heard from the courtyard, anyone new to the palace would think they where under attack. Another loud bang, Ron walked the corridors looking for the source. He saw a familiar face at the other end of the hall. Bonnie was standing in front of a window looking down on an interesting scene. "Hey Bonnie what's all the noise?" Bonnie looked over at him and smiled wordlessly pointing out the window.

Down below Kim could be seen running from blasts of plasma. She dodged and weaved past trees and pillars. Shego chased her every step throwing plasma blasts at the red head. "Come on Kimmie! You gotta pick up the pace I may not miss one of these times." Kim ran around a tree and Shego followed only to see the girl had disappeared. Shego walked around the tree looking lost.

"How does she do that?" Ron asked to no one in particular. "It's like she and disappear into thin air or something." Bonnie shook her head. "No, no one can do that. It's more speed and timing. I bet she's in the tree waiting to make her next move." Ron looked at Bonnie for a moment. She only looked down at the scene.

Shego stood quietly listening for any noise in the trees. Nothing seemed to be moving; she blasted a few shots of plasma into the tree. Nothing happened; she looked through the burning leaves of the tree above her. "Damn." She said under her breath dowsing her hands. Kim saw her chance and took a dive off the branch she had perched herself on, Shego turned and caught Kim in mid air. Kim yelped as she was flipped to the ground. "You need to work on your stealth." Shego said with a wide grin.

Ron and Bonnie looked at each other. "Are they fighting?" Ron asked in a fearful tone. Bonnie shook her head. "No I think this is a game to them." She looked back at the courtyard. "You think they would shoot the messenger?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Bonnie's smile faded. "How bad is the news?" Ron didn't answer, his silence said everything. She nudged him toward the stairs. "You should tell them before the problem gets worse." Ron nodded and made his way down the steps toward the courtyard.

888

"Umm…Kim…Shego?" Ron asked nervously when he entered the courtyard. Kim and Shego sat under a near by tree. "What is it Ron?" Shego asked in a clearly annoyed tone. Ron nearly jumped and cleared his throat. "Bad news." He said feeling his voice crack; they were silent for a moment. "Well?" Shego pressed angrily. "The cold fusion plant in Russia has been attacked by the resistance." Kim's face fell. "What?" Confusion and rage suddenly built up inside of her. "Why would they attack the plant? It was put there to help the people!"

Shego put a comforting arm around Kim's shoulders. "Calm down you're gonna have an aneurism." She whispered in Kim's ear before turning her attention to Ron. "What's the damage?" Ron straightened up as much as he could. "They damaged a few walls and took a key component to the cold fusion process. The plant can't run without it." Shego glanced back at Kim. The read head looked livid. "So this is can be fixed right?" Ron nodded. "Repairs have already started. They say the replacement component will take a month to find."

Kim sighed making an attempt to stand and vent her anger, Shego held her in place. "So what? Until they get the component Russia has no power?" Ron shook his head. "Only the section of Russia the plant is in. None of the other plants were attacked." Shego nodded in understanding.

"Get whoever is in that section out of there before they freeze to death. Put them in the sections with power supply them with everything they will need until the plant is running again; and upgrade the security in the other plants I don't want to have to deal with this again." Ron rushed out of the courtyard. Shego looked back at the fuming red head. "Kimmie? It's gonna be okay. Just breath." Kim crossed her arms and gave Shego a cold stare. Shego gave a weak smile.

"I don't understand why they would do it." Kim looked on the verge of tears, Shego's smile faded quickly. Kim hid her face in her hands. Shego gave a heavy sigh. "There is only one thing I can think of…they want to weaken you." Kim gave her a puzzled look. "Think about it. No one outside of the palace knows I'm back yet. They know you have a weak spot for the people, so in order to weaken you they have to attack your weakness." Kim let out and angry noise, she had never felt so angry in her life.

"It's going to become war Princess, like it or not, innocent people may die if this resistance wants it bad enough." Kim was shaking with anger now, she couldn't breathe her vision started to blur. "So we announce your return, they'll see it's pointless to keep hurting innocent people." Shego shook her head solemnly. Kim could barely keep herself together.

"No we can't do that yet. If we announce my return now they'll attack the palace, not just the civilians. With as weak as I still am they could kill me and then who knows what they would do to you. We have to sit on this one Kim; it's for your protection and mine." Shego's words had little affect on Kim's anger. "So we just sit back and watch innocent people suffer?"

Kim was on edge she wished this was all some elaborate joke. Someone was going to come out laughing claming they had gotten her. After a long moment of silence nothing happened, no one popped out from behind a tree laughing. No one said it was all a joke. No one said anything for a long time, until Shego spoke. "We'll find a way out of this, until then we'll do everything in our power to help the people ok?" Kim seemed to calm down at these words.

There wasn't much point in storming around the palace venting anger over this. She needed to stay calm and not let them get to her. Kim stood and took several deep breaths before looking down at Shego. "You think you can go one more match while we can still get one in?" Shego stood and smiled broadly. "I'm always up for a good fight." Kim laughed. "You'd have to catch me first." She replied and dashed out of the courtyard. Shego ignited her hands and chased after her, laughter and explosions echoed through out the palace.

Bonnie watched the entire scene; she turned to leave when she walked into an unlikely obstacle. "Hello Bonnie." Monique stood in Bonnie's way, staring down at her as she always did. "Monique." Bonnie replied slipping around her and heading down the corridor. "Bonnie what where you looking at?" Monique called back to her. Bonnie turned and gave Monique her classic glare.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said turning back and walking away. Monique pursed her lips in anger. Ever since she had been allowed back into the palace she had lost her position and all trust she had with her friends. She wanted to kick herself for doing something so stupid, Kim even had the heart to let her back into the palace.

"Hey Monique. Have you seen Kim and Shego? I need to talk to them." Monique was pulled from her train of thought and turned to see Ron. "Ron you know I haven't seen them." Shego hadn't been happy when she found out Monique was in the palace again. Monique had since made it a point to avoid Shego at all costs.

"Okay, okay. I'll just go ask Bonnie." Monique stopped him from walking away.

"What's going on?"

"I really don't think I can tell you Monique."

"Well maybe I can help."

"I really don't have a lot of time for this I have to find Kim and Shego."

"Well do you want any help?" She looked hopeful.

"No you're probably busy, but I'll see you around Monique." Ron walked away before Monique could respond.

She was once again left alone in the empty corridor. She felt a slight jolt of anger and loneliness surge through her before she calmed herself. "I brought this on myself; I have to deal with the consequences." She shifted her weight from one foot to another felling useless standing alone in the corridor. She sighed and headed down the corridor. "Maybe I can find something to do in the city."


	3. Missing in action

Chapter 3: Missing in action

Monique strolled past the many different shops and restaurants down Main Street. She happily maneuvered past people crowding the sidewalk. No one seemed to notice her walking amongst them. She was thankful for her sudden invisibility amongst the people; she didn't want a reminder of her traitor status.

She walked into a random shop and quickly regretted her choice. Before you stood a small group of black clad figures they slowly closed in on her. "Oh h-hey guys long time no see, w-what's…uh wh-what's new?" Before she could get away she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a crushing embrace. Monique felt her lungs tighten air was quickly becoming short in supply.

"The boss wants to have a word with you." A deep voice growled behind her. Before she knew it, Monique felt a blow to the side of her head. In a flash of pain and light everything went black.

888

Kim sighed sinking lower into the warm water, her aching muscles thanked her. Shego smirked from the other end of the huge tube. "Feel better Kimmie?" She asked stretching a stiff shoulder. Kim closed her eyes. "We should have stopped when you threw me through that wall." Shego laughed and swam closer. "You're the one who said no holding back." Kim sneered.

"Okay but I didn't think you'd throw me into a wall."

Shego gave a mock pout. "Aw poor Kimmie can't take a little rough housing? Should I take it easy on you from now on?"

Kim pursed her lips in annoyance. "You wouldn't know how to take it easy on me. It's your fault my back probably going to get all bruised."

"Oh come on your back looks fine you're…"

Ron came bolting into the bedroom. "Kim! Shego!" He ran into the bathroom. "Kim! She whoa! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know you two where…um yeah." Ron covered his eyes.

Shego rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ron?"

"Okay um…Some resistance members where spotted in the city."

"Ron you should be able to handle this one, do a city wide sweep and find them. Make it discreet, we don't want them to know we're looking for them."

Ron nodded and clumsily groped his way out of the bathroom.

Shego looked over at Kim. "I really thought he would grow out of that buffoon act."

Kim only shrugged.

888

Monique was thrown to onto a hard surface before she was pulled to her feet. She opened her eyes slowly wincing at the pain in her head. She looked around the dark room and stared up at the shadowy figure sitting in front of her.

"What is it with you bosses and staying in shadow?" She asked groggily. One of her captors roughly jabbed her ribs. "Do you know why I called you here Monique?" The figure asked. Monique shook her head trying hard not to think about her splitting headache. "I don't know. I guess it wasn't to shoot the shit huh?" She received another sharp jab to the ribs.

"No, Monique I called you here to make you an offer. I want some information about Kim Possible."

Monique scoffed. "And what offer is this?"

"We're working to free the world. The way it's supposed to be."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the world is better off being ruled by one person?" Monique earned a quick punch to the stomach.

"You really don't have a choice in this. You can either give us the information we want or…"

The figure snapped their fingers and Monique was under attack. Punches and kicks came from every direction each blow felt more painful then the last. The figure snapped their fingers again and the attack came to a sudden halt. Monique lay on the cold floor trying hard not to gasp for air. She was yanked to her feet again; something warm ran down her face. She resisted the urge to check her best guess was blood.

"So do I have your allegiance?"

Monique laughed. It sounded like an insane cackle nothing like her own. She wasn't about to betray her friend twice, she was in too much pain to fight her way out. It's seemed her only choice was to betray Kim or die with holding all information. She couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing?"

Monique stifled her laughter. "It's just funny…I can either die here or die later when Kim defeats you all again. Either way I'm going to die. I might as well die with some honor then be executed in front of the whole world."

"Really?...well I have to say I'm very disappointed in you Monique. I thought you of all people wanted a free world." The figure snapped their fingers. "Get rid of her."

888

That night Kim walked the corridors of the palace, something wasn't sitting right with her. "What's wrong?" A voice asked behind her. Kim turned to face Ron, a concern filled his eyes. Kim turned away and continued walking.

"Where's Monique?" She asked when Ron caught up with her. He shrugged showing no real thought to the matter of the missing woman. "Why are you looking for her?" He asked as she turned a corner picking up her pace. She didn't answer him. She looked toward a group of guards posted near the main entrance.

"You three!" The guards rushed over and stood at attention. "Have any of you seen Monique coming in or leaving the palace?" One guard stepped forward. "Yes, Majesty. I saw her leaving for the city this afternoon she has yet to return." Kim took this into thought and sighed impatiently.

"Go search for her. I want her back in the palace ten minutes ago." The guards saluted and ran through the entrance out into the dark city. Kim and Ron stood quietly in front of the heavy doors for a long time before Ron spoke. "Why did you send a search party?"

Kim crossed her arms and looked away. "First of all, that's not a search party. Second, I have a feeling that resistance is looking to recruit her again." Ron pressed on. "So why are you looking for her if she is being recruited? Wouldn't that be like inviting the enemy in?" Kim glared at him for a long moment.

"I'm going to bed. You should do the same." Kim turned on a heel leaving Ron alone in the entrance hall.

888

It had been days since that night. Kim sent a search party but each day they returned empty handed. One night she stood in front of the entrance waiting for the party to return hoping they had found something. Her lack of sleep was beginning to show, her eyes were blood shot and she looked pale. She sat on the marble floor staring at the doors through heavy lidded eyes.

"So this is where you've been every night." Shego said kneeling down next to her. Kim didn't seem to notice her. "You know she's been missing for a week now, you're going to have to accept that maybe…" She was cut off when Kim pushed her away. Shego raised her hands in defense. "Okay fine, why don't you come to bed then? It's no use bringing your hopes up every night."

Kim shook her head. "I want to be here if she turns up." Her voice was nearly inaudible. Shego sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't need company." Kim said in a tired voice. Shego shook her head. "Too bad Kimmie. You haven't slept in a week which means I haven't slept in a week. I might as well stare at these doors then stare at the ceiling." Kim didn't respond.

The two sat for hours before the doors creaked open. One guard ran in past them while another barked orders to go directly to the infirmary and wake the doctors. Finally the last guard sprinted in with something wrapped in his arms.

Kim and Shego shot to their feet and chased the guards toward the infirmary. When they entered doctors and nurses rushed around them. Shego caught hold of a guard and pulled him off to the side. "Report!" She demanded.

The guard straightened up. "We found Monique Majesty. She was on the outskirts of the city." He pointed in the direction of the ICU. Shego pushed him out of the way and chased Kim down to the room Monique was being held in.

"Would someone tell me what's going on here?" Kim called over the noise in the room. No one seemed to be listening. Shego pulled her out of the room. "We have to wait on this one Kimmie." Kim gave a frustrated huff as Shego forced her into a near by chair. Shego sat on the floor.

For hours they silently waited, doctors rushed in and out of the room none of them paying the women any attention. Finally the doctors cleared out of the room and doctor stood before them. "Majesty?" Shego picked herself up off the floor Kim shot out of the chair.

"It looks like she was beaten severely, she's still unconscious." The doctor looked at his chart. "Compound fractures in her left arm and leg…three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and extensive blood loss and bruising. It's not pretty." Kim rushed into the room. Shego nodded to the doctor. "I want the best doctors taking care of her you got that? And I want to know the second she wakes up." The doctor nodded and Shego walked into the room.

Monique was almost unrecognizable as she lay in the hospital bed. Kim looked stunned at the damage done to the woman. Shego stood quietly next to Kim looking over Monique with silent disgust toward whoever would do such a thing. After long silence Shego lead Kim out of the infirmary. Kim looked lividly back at the room before they were out of sight. Anyone who had seen that look would have noticed the sudden drop temperature.


	4. The queen’s return

Chapter 4: The queen's return

It was finally time Shego was finally strong enough. Kim could barely contain her excitement. She sat happily on her bed watching Shego pace the room searching the floor for nothing in particular. "Shego sit down your making me dizzy." Shego sat down next to Kim fidgeting with her hair. A nervous tick she had developed after taking over the world.

"Kimmie I'm not so sure about this, maybe I'm not back to normal. My neck still hurts a bit."

Kim dismissed her excuses and stood up. "You're fine, and I swear you mess with your hair one more time and I'm ripping your hands off."

Shego dropped her hands. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me…now we're going out there and I'm announcing your return. You are not too weak to rule you are just being ridiculous. Now hurry up we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Kim pulled Shego out of her seat and pulled her out of the room. All down the corridor Kim and Shego were ambushed by last minute details all the while fighting each other for dominance.

Ron stood outside of the conference room watching Kim and Shego wrestling down the corridor paying no attention to the people around them. Ron held back a fit of laughter as they made their way to the doors. "Would you two stop it? You rule the world, what are people going to think if they see you two wrestling around the corridor like this?" Kim and Shego slowly parted and straighten themselves out.

"I swear you two are like kids now are you ready or do we need to wait longer." Shego raised a brow in amusement. She glanced at Kim who seemed unaffected by the sudden tone Ron took with them. After a moment the doors opened and Ron nudged them into the room.

There was a sudden flash of light and a boom of gasps and muttering when Shego came into view. Shego leaned over to Kim. "When did you set this up?" She asked staring through the blinding flash of light. Kim smiled and stepped forward.

She looked over her shoulder back a Shego. "Oh I've been working on this for weeks." She turned back to the crowd of reporters. Everyone fell silent; Kim looked back a Shego with a smug grin before turning back.

"I've called you here today for two important announcements. My first announcement is for those who resist against the thrown. We live in a world united under one rule; if anyone should have a problem with it then they should turn to me with their complaint. Not resort to gorilla warfare and attack innocent people who have done nothing to harm you.

As for my next announcement, you may have noticed by now that Shego has returned. At this point…she will answer any questions you may have." Kim stepped aside, as Ron shoved Shego forward. Shego glared at Kim before turning to the sea of hand that had been thrown skyward.

She pointed to a random hand and a man stood up. "Supreme one. Where have you been in the past four years?"

"That information is classified." She pointed to another random hand.

"Supreme one. Now that your back, you will be taking the Empress' place on the throne?"

"The Empress and I have decided that power will be shared between us." She point to aimlessly.

"Why have you decided to share power?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "That information is between the Empress and I, any more questions on the matter and I'm tearing someone apart." A few hands dropped, Shego pointed again.

"What are your plans for the raising resistance?"

"We have not developed a plan but rest assured we will not let them get away with cheap gorilla war fare." A wave of hands shot into the air. "Okay I'm done looking at you now. Get back to work." Shego turned and walked out of the room with Kim close behind. Ron stayed behind to answer questions.

The moment Kim was in stride with Shego she was a near by wall. "You know damn well I hate talking to reporters. What the hell did I do to you?" Shego hissed. Kim only pushed Shego away and silently walked down the corridor. Shego followed close behind.

"You didn't do anything." Kim said tranquilly. Shego wanted to laugh at this remark, she hated talking to reporters. Even though she controlled what they said it still made her sick to have to talk to them. Kim stopped dead in her tracks turning to Shego with an odd look in her eyes.

"I would have spared you talking to them but, they to her it from you." She shook her head before continuing. "Shego, sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and deal with the things you hate. Do you think I was on vacation while you stuck in time? I wasn't I was fixing Drakken's mess and making sure everything ran smoothly like we had planned. I was in hell. You have no idea what it was like." With that she turned and walked away.

888

That night Kim refused to speak with Shego. Shego sat on the railing of the balcony cursing herself for her mistake, staring at Kim who slept curled up on the bed. Shego knew better then to go anywhere near the girl now, she knew Kim wouldn't be angry for long but while she was she had to stay away so not to irritate her more.

"Oh this is just great, I'm ruler of the world and I can't even go to bed without pissing off my other half. Oh I'm a terrifying ruler now, scared to wake up a petite redhead. What a fan-fucking-tastic situation." Shego muttered to herself, she closed her eyes concentrating on every beat of her heart trying to dull her frustration.

Everything was perfectly quiet around her, even the wind stopped blowing. Shego knew this sign; her eyes shot open in time to see the flash of a second shadow under the moon light. A glint of light past the corner of her eye. Thinking quickly she reached back behind her taking hold of someone behind her and threw them over her shoulder.

The intruder flew across the balcony and into the stone wall. Shego took a moment to see the knife lying at her feet. Her anger flared as she stalked across the balcony toward the slim figure struggling to stand. She lifted the figure off their feet glaring hard at her would be assassin. "You picked the wrong day for this." Shego growled ripping off the figure's mask.

In her hands she held a slim young man who looked to be in his late twenties. His short black hair had become messy when she pulled off his mask. He glared back at her with cold dark eyes; Shego was unaffected and dropped him. She began her merciless attack of the intruder. She went into a series of punches and kicks often times waiting him to struggle to his feet and go into offense.

The fight moved around the balcony until it backed into the room. Shego glanced back at Kim still sleeping on the bed; she didn't want Kim to wake. "I guess I have to stop playing around." Shego said, throughout the fight she had been pulling punches and purposely missing to make the fight last.

Kim stirred in her sleep and Shego paused for a split second. The man took this chance to slip closer to Kim, at some point in the fight Shego had allowed him to take his weapon, the man now stood over Kim knife in hand. The two glared at each other, Shego shook her head the man smiled thinking he had the upper hand.

"If you wake her up I am not saving your ass." Shego hissed at the man. His smile widened as he the two kept a fixed stared on one another. Kim remained motionless, the man rested the knife hovered over Kim's neck. Shego sighed and shrugged. "Fine, don't listen."

On these last words Kim awoke and ceased the man's hand. A soft crack could be heard before the man dropped the knife with a pained look. Shego stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed, giving him a knowing look. Kim sat up fixing her gaze on the man who had woken her. He looked desperately at his now broken hand.

"I'm going to ask you some questions; if you cooperate I'll make sure she goes easy on you." Kim turned her tired gaze to Shego for a moment before starting her questioning. "What are you doing in our room?"

The man glared at her and scoffed. "I don't answer to dictators."

Kim sighed turning her head to Shego who ignited her hand. The man looked at her nervously. "I'm going to ask again. What are you doing in our room?"

"Do what you will." The man said defiantly. Shego took a seat next to Kim smiling.

"If I were you I'd answer the questions." Kim said watching the man stare at Shego's hand.

"I was sent here to kill the supreme one."

Shego laughed hysterically Kim shook her head and spoke over the sound. "That's a suicide mission. Do you know that?"

The man glared at Shego as she tried to subdue her laughter.

"Who sent you?" Kim demanded.

The man shook his head in defiance.

"You really want to make this difficult don't you?" Kim asked. She turned to Shego and titled her head toward the door. Shego sighed and stood, muttering to herself as she walked out of the room.

"You have one last chance before she comes back in with the guards and makes your life a living hell. Who sent you?"

The man turned away from her with disgust, Kim sighed twisting his wrist. He let out a pained whine. "I don't know okay? I'm just a hired assassin, I don't ask questions!"

Two guards entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed. Shego leaned in the door way with a scowl. Kim looked back at the man and released him. "Take him to the infirmary to get his wounds fixed and after take him in for questioning." The guards did as they were told and dragged the man out of the room. Shego remained in the door way.

"Well I can say this much. If the resistance is behind this one their new leader is smart enough not to send a member." Kim said rubbing her eyes.

(AN: Sorry this took so long to update people. I've been going through a lot of trouble moving back home, and my computer crashed it sucked! Anyway, here's the update it'll take some time before I can finish the next one, sorry peps.)


	5. Awaken

**Chapter 5: Awaken**

Kim and Shego glared at each other for a long while. Both had been arguing for hours over what to do about the resistance. Each had given their side and neither could come to an agreement on anything.

"Damn it Princess we can't just sit here with our thumb up our asses and let those bastards get away this! We need to take action! We need to show them who they are dealing with!" Shego declared passionately.

"Shego we can't just running in guns ablaze and attack whatever moves. We need a plan, we need more information. We don't even know who the new leader is, or where they are located. The only person who knows anything is comatose! We need more information." Kim shouted back she had enough of this. She turned on a heel and walked out of the room leaving Shego alone with her anger.

888

Kim hadn't come to visit Monique in days, Kim sat at her bedside often she would seek advice that would never be given. Sometimes she would talk about old times, before the world was taken. Mostly she would sit quietly and stare down at Monique's sleeping form, waiting patiently for her eyes to open.

After the argument Kim found herself back at Monique's bed side. She sighed heavily and rested a hand on Monique's face.

"We got into another fight Mon. If we keep this up we're never going to get anything done. Our rule is going to fall apart because she and I can't just agree on one simple plan of action against this stupid resistance." Kim rested her head in her hands out of frustration.

"I keep saying we need more information but you are the only person we have who can help us with that, and look at you. In a coma, you probably can't even hear me. I must seem so pathetic you've been like this for months and here I am just talking away asking for advice I'm not going to get and pleading for you to wake up. You can't even hear me what's the point?" Kim broke out into thick tears that slipped through her fingers and slashed against the floor.

"I can hear you." A faint whisper filled her ears. Kim slowly lifted her head and looked up and Monique who lay still on the bed. She didn't make any movements. Kim leaned in closer until she was face to face with the woman. Stray tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto Monique's face.

"Talking to a coma patient isn't pathetic Kim, crying at a time like this is." The whisper came again. Kim felt a hot breath on her chin; she jumped off the bed in surprise.

"Monique? Are you…are you awake?" Kim asked leaning close once again over Monique to get a closer look. Monique's eyes slowly opened and locked Kim in an intense stare. Kim stood frozen over Monique.

"You're a little close Kim." Monique whispered with a weak smile. Kim hesitantly backed away. Monique turned her head slightly in Kim's direction. Kim stood in shock for a moment and suddenly rushed forward throwing her arms around Monique's neck.

"You're awake. I missed you so much." Kim whispered in her ear.

"That's great but you're hurting me." Monique said weakly. Kim released her and took a seat at her side. Kim couldn't think of the last time she felt this much relief and happiness. Monique closed her eyes and struggled to sit up.

"Let me…" Kim began but was silenced by Monique shaking her head in rejection to Kim's offer of help. She slowly pushed herself up into an upright position.

"You know Kim I could hear you the whole time. And I think I can help you with your problem." Monique said in a stronger tone. Kim leaned closer with great interest in Monique's words. She had been waiting months for this and she didn't want to miss a word.

(AN: I know this one was short and I haven't written a thing for this in months but now I'm over my hiatus/writer's block and I'm back on track. I am working on the next chapter as I write this…and other stories hope you enjoy it.)


	6. The plan

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

Kim left Monique's room in a daze, the information she had been given made her head spin. All she needed now was a plan of action and someone crazy enough to be a spy. Kim began to run back toward the throne room, she had to find Shego and tell her the news.

Kim broke through the doors to see Shego sitting bored on her throne staring down at one of the guards. He kneeled before her shaking slightly out of fear, Shego often found her amusement in terrifying the guards. Kim sighed as she made her way toward the thrones stopping at the guard's side and motioning for him to leave. He jumped up and quickly left the room.

"Are you here to apologize for leaving in the middle of a conversation?" Shego asked pointedly as she watched Kim climb the stairs.

"Don't ruin my good mood Shego. I'm here to tell you Monique is awake. She had some very valuable information for us." Kim said taking her seat next to Shego and sitting as smugly as possible to annoy Shego.

"Well what did she say?" Shego asked impatiently.

Kim stayed silent.

"Well?" Shego asked.

Kim shook her head. "Not until you admit you were wrong." She was going to ride this out until Shego gave her what she wanted.

"Ok fine! You were right we need information before we fight back. You were right, I was wrong. I was WRONG! I WAS WRONG, WRONG, WRONG. Now would you just tell me what she said?" Shego shouted. This was embarrassing enough for her, ruler of the whole world and she's reduced to this embarrassing display in her own throne room. Kim was going to pay for this later.

"Thank you. Monique didn't know who the new leader is, but that's not important right now. She knows where they meet, and the locating of their underground headquarters. If we can get spy in there we can get all the information we need." Kim said proudly.

Shego nodded, she seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Who are we going to get for a suicide mission like that? They know our advisors and like hell I'm sending some random servant or guard." Shego said rubbing her temples. Kim looked out at the guards lined up against the wall.

"You." She pointed to the closed one. He fell out of line and made his way toward them stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Go and find my Bonnie and bring her here." Kim demanded. The guard saluted and jogged out of the throne room. Shego looked at Kim.

"Bonnie? You're going to send Bonnie, of all the people in the palace you pick Bonnie. Why would you pick her? She is just a servant." "

"That's exactly why we need her. She is a servant no one knows her she can blend in easily. Besides we need someone we can trust."

"How do we know we can trust her? What has she done to earn our trust?"

Kim scoffed. "She has shown us nothing but loyalty, she even fought to protect the palace when the resistance broke through. We owe her our trust at the very least." Kim's defensive tone made Shego stand down.

"Alright." Shego said calmly.

The doors opened and the guard returned with Bonnie draped over his shoulder. She struggled in his grasp, demanding that he release her. Shego looked at Kim with an amused smile, Kim frowned and approached the guard as he made his way into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kim growled as she stopped the guard.

"Empress she would not come peacefully I had to…" He was silenced by her glare.

"I don't give a damn if she was trying to stab you on the way up here. You DO NOT degrade anyone like this unless I say so. Now put her down!" Kim yelled. The guard shivered slightly and set Bonnie down. Kim had learned early to dominate over the guards in such a way, even though they all towered over her they still sweated when she started yelling.

Bonnie dusted herself off with a look of disgust on her face. Kim glared at the guard who took this as a sign to leave before he was severely hurt. As he dashed off to his place against the wall Kim turned her attention to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry about him."

Bonnie straightened up and awaited her orders. Years of being a servant pushed her into this habit. Kim looked back at Shego before motioning for her to follow them.

"We need to talk to you…privately." Kim said leading Bonnie out of the throne room with Shego close behind.

888

Kim and Shego lead Bonnie to the court yard in hopes of gaining more privacy. When they arrived Shego ordered the guards to leave and waited for the yard to clear before speaking.

"We need a favor Bon-Bon." Shego said abruptly. Bonnie looked annoyed at Shego addressing her with this nickname. Kim stepped in.

"We need you to act as a spy for us. We need some information on the resistance. Know their weaknesses strengths plans…things like this." Kim said hopefully. Bonnie's expression softened from annoyance to complete disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Bonnie asked after a long silence. Kim and Shego wore serious looks that did not falter.

"With all due respect, have you lost your mind? That is a suicide mission. I'm just a servant, what could I do?" Bonnie asked as she paced in the grass, she combed her fingers through her hair in wide eyed shock.

"We need someone who can blend in with them, and you can do that." Shego added as she watched Bonnie pace.

"If you need someone like that you can pick anyone in the palace. It's full of people who can blend in." Bonnie protested. Kim grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders and stopped her from pacing.

"We need someone we can trust." Kim said focusing on Bonnie's worried stare.

"What if they catch me?" Bonnie asked the fear of capture was very evident in her voice. Kim looked over at Shego for a moment before returning to Bonnie.

"You will be fine."


	7. On your own now

**Chapter 7: On your own now**

Kim paced the room combing her fingers through her hair nervously. Shego watched her like a cat ready to pounce. Kim stopped for a moment then began pacing again she was beginning to wear a hole in the floor.

"Princess, why don't you have a seat? As amusing as you are when you stress like this you need to calm down." Shego stepped out in front of her and held her in place. Kim shook her head breaking away from the pale woman.

"I can't let her go through with this. What if they catch her? They could hurt her or…or kill her. I can't let her go." Kim shook the thought from her mind as she paced around the room. Shego followed her taking hold of her once again.

"She's going to be fine. I'm going to personally make sure of that."

"And what are you going to do hm? Are you going to follow her around? That will go over well." Kim scoffed.

"Princess I've got people all over the world, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I already had people infiltrating the resistance. I'll put word out that she is with us and they'll keep her safe ok?"

Kim stopped pacing and looked toward the door. Bonnie slipped in quietly, Shego cleared her throat and Bonnie froze in front of the door. She clearly didn't want to be noticed coming in. "Bonnie, we were just talking about you. Are you ready?" Shego said standing from the bed.

Bonnie turned slowly and giving a quivered bow. "Yes empress." Bonnie replied in a shaking tone.

"Good. You need to report to the guards at the front gates in fifteen minutes. I'll escort you there myself. You can say your goodbyes now. I'll wait for you outside the doors." Shego said blankly. Without another word she walked out.

Kim and Bonnie stared at one another in silence. Bonnie shifted her weight from one to anther nervously rubbing her hands together searching for the right thing to say. Kim watched her solemnly before she finally spoke.

"You know Bonnie; I remember when we were younger. Always bickering about something...in those days I never would have guessed we would grow so close."

Bonnie chucked softly. "I bet you never would have guessed you would be ruling the world either."

Kim laughed along with her. "You're right about that." They stood quiet for a moment. Without another word Kim paced the length between them and pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "You're going to be fine." She whispered before backing away.

Bonnie smiled softly and backed out of the room. She backed directly into Shego the moment the door was closed. Shego paid no attention to Bonnie and began to walk. Bonnie trailed silently behind her.

After sometime Bonnie spoke. "You don't like me very much do you?" Shego slowed her pace but showed no emotion.

"Just because I treat you like all the other servants doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm not much of a humanitarian like Kimmie. You want to feel equal you go to her. Me? I couldn't give a damn what happens to most of these people."

"They're just a bunch of yes men groveling at my feet to stay alive. You on the other hand, I know you before all this, you had quite the sharp tongue. And even after all this your spirit still hasn't broken…I like it."

Bonnie smiled to herself hearing Shego speak like this. Shego continued. "I surround myself with strong people. If I didn't think you were strong I wouldn't have you so close, I wouldn't even talk to you unless I wanted the scare the shit out of you and you sure as hell wouldn't be walking with me now. So Bon-Bon in answer your question, I do like you. I just don't show it."

Bonnie took this into consideration and asked one more question as they approached the guards waiting at the front. "So you think I'm a strong person?"

Shego nodded.

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you need to know why you were chosen for this job. The guards will give you all the information you need…don't look so scared, you'll have all the help you need out there just keep your eyes open." Shego gave a quick nod to the guards and turned leaving Bonnie to question what she meant.


	8. Infiltration of enemy lines

**Chapter eight: Infiltration of enemy lines**

(AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I know everyone has been on me to write more but due to a bad case of writer's block and then a sudden virus on my computer I've been up to my eyeballs in problems and missing stories. This chapter and a few others were finished but I lost them so this is kind of from memory. For those of you who read my other stories I know some are missing, the virus on my computer made good work of deleting quite a few things from a lot of sites I occupy. So while I deal with my computer problems enjoy this chapter.)

Bonnie had been out of the palace for a week and still she had found no sign of any resistance or the help Shego had promised her when she left. She was completely alone for the first time in her life. She sat on the steps of the small house she had been proved, crammed between lines of many other houses. People passed by her, paying no attention to her as she sat staring out at the shops across from her.

_Maybe they all know I'm from the palace and that's why they aren't talking to me._ She thought. She took note of everyone around her; they all walked in a slouchy way. As if they carried the world on their shoulders, she saw the way they talked to one another. There were no formalities as there were in the palace. Friends hugged in greeting, lovers kissed each other as they parted. This was the world she remembered when she was young, before Shego and Kim took over.

It was always a shock for her to think back when it all happened. It was so quiet no one saw it coming; together they bought out the whole world and then with a bang there were military take overs all over the world. Each country fell one after the other, some fought others just gave in with little trouble. _I can't believe she did it._

It was always hard for her to believe that the teen hero would…or even could take over the world let alone rule it so well. It seemed to her both Shego and Kim made the perfect duo when it came to matters of ruling the world, Shego was the strong hand that would crush anything in its way and Kim was the gentle touch that nurtured the people of the world and tended to their wounds. But what made them perfect was their uncanny ability to take on one another's roles. Flawlessly they could go from gentle touch to crushing blow; this is what made them perfect.

Bonnie thought hard about the way she acted before, when the world was free back when she was only a naïve girl. In order to survive outside the palace she need to tap into her former self, she needed to become queen B once again, if only for a short time.

_Okay I need to think. Think Bonnie think! How did I act before all this?_ She looked at all the people on the street. She studied their posture, their movements and speech. Slowly she found herself slouching into a different position. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Her eyes became glassy as she slipped farther into her old attitude. The whole process was uncomfortable but necessary.

A ball bounced into her lap, a little girl ran to the foot of the steps. Bonnie wordlessly scowled at the ball and looked up at the girl who timidly reached out her hands. Bonnie's frown melted away as she smiled at the girl. "Here you are sweetie." Bonnie said kindly as she handed the child her ball. The girl smiled brightly and ran off to play. Bonnie just couldn't go back to her old self.

"Bonnie." A voice came from beside her. Bonnie turned her head to see a Wade Load standing a few feet from her.

"Wade? What are you doing here?"

"Turn your head." Wade said harshly. Bonnie snapped her head back to its original position. Wade was staring at the children playing in front of the shops.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked again.

"I'm supposed to tell you there is word going around that there is a meeting tonight. Meet me out here tonight at two and I'll take you there." Wade said waving to a passerby as if everything were fine.

Bonnie was quiet for a moment. "How is everything at the palace?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

Bonnie sulked for a moment.

"Kim and Shego have been fighting like wild animals for three days now but other than that things are fine."

"And Ron?"

"He was sent out for another mission just after you left. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Bonnie sulked farther. "Thanks Wade."

"Remember tonight at two." Wade looked down at his watch and walked away.

_I hope he's okay._

888

Kim sat on her thrown looking lazily over the servants who had lined up before her. Since Bonnie had gone she was having trouble finding the right person to fill the void that accompanied her throughout the day. Shego had turned it into a game, making the servants fulfill her oddest requests. Kim didn't find it as amusing as Shego did.

The servants stood before Kim ragged and sweaty, Shego had sent them out to make her a strong drink just the way Kim liked it. Five had been sent out and only three returned, Kim sat waiting for the other two the three before her shook in fear.

"Only three came back? How long ago did I send them out?" Shego demanded as she stormed through the court. Kim glanced at the clock on the wall.

"They've been gone for two minutes. And I don't even drink anymore you know that. You sent these poor people out on a wild goose chase." Kim said waving the three off with a lazy hand. Shego took one of the servants by the collar and snatched the drink from his hand before shoving him away.

"I know you don't drink anymore. It's just fun to see if they know that. Apparently none of them do." Shego said taking a sip. "This one is pretty good though."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. What if something happens? I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

"She's a big girl; she can handle herself out there in the big bad world." Shego said tossing her glass over her shoulder. It shattered on the floor and Kim abruptly stood.

"You just don't get it. She's not the queen B of high school anymore, they'll eat her alive out there. Look what they did to Monique. She's been training for years and she was dragged onto our doorstep like a bloody rag doll after they got a hold of her. Imagine what they'll do to her."

888

Bonnie sat outside her house waiting for Wade. A cold chill ran rampant through the empty streets. Bonnie wrapped her arms tight around her to keep warm while she waited. She found it odd that there was no noise at night. It made it hard to sleep; she was used to hearing the small sounds of passersby or the occasional argument Kim and Shego had that traveled all over the palace. Total silence was never a comfort for her.

"Bonnie."

She jumped at the sound of her name. Wade came into view as the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry, come on we're going to be late." He took her by the hand and led her down the street. They walked for a few blocks until Wade stopped at a street light. "The place you're looking for is a store called _V books_. Not very clever but what do you expect?"

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Bonnie asked.

Wade's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Bonnie. But if I walk in there with you, you'll be in danger. They know I work for Kim and Shego, but they don't know you do." Bonnie frowned. "Don't worry. If anything happens I'll get you out of there. Trust me, Kim and Shego aren't going to let anything happen to you." At this Bonnie nodded and Wade pointed down the street. "The store is another block down. Knock of the door three times, you're going to tell whoever answers the door you're looking for a book called _Monsters in the attic_. I'll be close by." He gave her a quick embrace before turning to leave. Bonnie timidly made her way down the street until she found the store. She knocked on the thick wood door three times hoping no one would hear and she could just leave.

A section of the door abruptly slid open and a man's voice boomed out. "We're closed." Bonnie jumped.

"I know but I need a book."

"At two o'clock in the morning?" 

"It's a special book. Monsters in the attic, do you have it?"

Suddenly the section of door slid shut and the door was yanked open. Before Bonnie could react a large man appeared and pulled her into the store, closing the door moments after Bonnie was pulled in.


	9. MIA

**Chapter 9: MIA**

Two guards stood nervously outside Kim and Shego's door. They both quietly argued who would be so unlucky as to knock on the door at such a late hour. After several minutes of arguing the

one unlucky guard gave in and knocked on the door. The door was ripped open, an irritated looking Shego stood in the doorway.

"You had better have a damn good reason for waking me up." She growled. The guards cowered under her stare. "Well." Shego demanded. One guard gained his composure. "Empress, there is a…a…um…" He stammered. "A…a…situation. That…that…" He looked passed Shego to see Kim sitting up in bed attempting to wake up from her interrupted sleep. "I'd like to get back to sleep sometime soon." Shego barked.

"There's a situation that requires your attention!" He spat out. He looked as though he would faint for a moment. "Can't this wait until morning?" Kim called as she dragged herself out of bed and joined Shego at the door. "I'm afraid not, it concerns one over your operatives." He replied.

Kim's eyes widened. "Bonnie?"

"It seems one of them has…disappeared."

"Which one." Shego asked.

The guard swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ron Stoppable."

888

Kim nearly broke down Wade's door trying to find him. Shego stood by trying to calm the woman with no luck. "Kimmie calm down he's not here remember?"

Kim kicked the door. "Wade! Open the door it's an emergency!"

Wade opened his door yawning. "Kim?...Shego? It's the middle of the night what are you two doing?"

"Have you heard anything from Ron?" Kim asked pleadingly.

Wade furrowed his brow. "No. He was supposed to report two days ago."

"Do you have any way of finding out where he is?" Shego asked.

Wade staggered to his computer and began typing. Within moments a world map showed up on the screen. A cluster of blue dots appeared all over the map. "This shows every operative we have out in the field. It can track any of them down to within four feet." He began typing again and frowned. "I don't know how to say this but, Ron isn't on the map."

"What do you mean he's not on the map?" Kim demanded.

"He's not on the map. I don't know how else to tell you. He's signal was lost right here." He pointed a blank spot on the screen. "In Russia. He was supposed to oversee the repairs on the plant. I haven't heard anything about a new attack. I can't explain why but he's not on the map."

Kim nodded. "Well, then there's only one thing to do. I'm going to get him back."

"I'm going to say this as sweet as I can." Shego said in a calm voice. "Are you stuck on stupid? Do you realize that if you set foot anywhere near where he is you'll be overwhelmed by those resistance fools?"

"She's right you know." Wade said as he approached. "They would swarm on you two like locusts."

"I don't care. I'm going to find him and bring him back."

888

The incessant ringing of the phone pulled Bonnie from her deep sleep. "Hello."

"Emergency meeting at HQ tomorrow. The leader wants to meet you."

Before she could ask any questions the line clicked. Bonnie sighed and hung up the phone. She picked up the phone again and dialed.

"They want me to meet the leader tomorrow...when will you come back?...But...yes but...okay. I'll do what I can...I love you too."


	10. Brace yourself

**Chapter 10: Brace yourself**

"Can we just talk about this?" Shego asked as she followed Kim around the room. Kim furiously threw clothing into a bag.

"There is nothing to talk about. I've made up my mind, I'm not about to sit back and while Ron is out there probably hurt or worse. I'm not letting you talk me out of this."

Shego rubbed her temples. "You can't just walk out of here; you'd be a sitting duck. I can't have you walking into a death trap."

Kim stopped and turned to Shego. "Aw how sweet, you love me enough not to let me die."

"I didn't say that, you can't prove that. I simply don't want you dead. If anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me that's all." Shego said staring intently at the floor.

"You've been saying that since I was sixteen. Either do it or say you love me and you don't want to go like a normal person would."

Shego pursed her lips. "First. One word…green. No such thing as normal for me. Second, I'll kill you when I'm damn well good and ready. If you haven't noticed, I rule the world. Which is not easy, hence the reason I have you. But the whole point is ruined if you go out and get yourself killed, looking for your friend."

Kim smiled. "See now was that so hard to say?"

Shego threw her hands up in the air. "There is no getting through to you. You know what fine. You go out and get that fool." Kim nodded. "But there is no way I'm letting you go out looking like that."

888

Bonnie stood nervously in a room waiting what was to come. She found it hard to breathe the bag over her head. Which made her sure she had been discovered. It was only a matter of time before they tried to get information out of her. She felt her stomach turn at the sound of a door opening behind her.

"You must be Bonnie." A woman's voice. A chair scratched in front of her. "I apologize for the bag. We get a little over zealous with special interest cases."

Bonnie tensed. "Special interest?"

"Yes, see I've gathered some information on your past. It seems you have a very close history with Kim Possible." Bonnie felt the blood drain from her face. "But then so did I, before all this. Back when she was just a hero, not a tyrant."

Papers shuffled and Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't see why you wanted to see me. I mean back we were just cheerleaders. She and I didn't even get along."

A small chuckle mingled in with the rustle of papers. "No I believe you know more about her than you think."

Bonnie cringed. _This is it._ She thought. _I'm going to die. I didn't even want to do this mission._ "Why do you say that?"

She felt the bag slip off her head. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a one eyed woman staring back at her. "Because you have been serving her for years."

888

Shego steadied the plan and turned to Kim. "You better get ready; we'll be over Moscow in two minutes." Kim got out of her seat and walked to the back of the plan.

Shego set the auto pilot and opened the door. "You're going to land in the outskirts of the city. You'll meet our operative and he'll take you to the plant. From there you'll be on your own." Kim stood in the doorway.

"Remember, any sign of trouble you get the hell out of there and go to the rendezvous point. I'll get you from there."

Kim smiled and leapt out of the plan. Shego ignored the all too human chill run down her spine as she shut the door and turned the plan around.


	11. The Stoppable search begins

**Chapter 11: The Stoppable search begins**

"You've been serving her for years. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" The one eyed woman asked. Bonnie began to sweat; she didn't know what to say. "And it's no wonder you ran off to join our cause. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner."

Bonnie, held back a huge sigh of relief. She was going to have to play along. "Well, if you try to leave they hunt you down. I'm just lucky they haven't noticed I'm gone yet."

"Well no need to worry, you're on my watch list. They're not going to take you back, not without a fight. I think you have some valuable information for us. We could really use someone like you to help us finally end the tyrants' rain over the world."

Bonnie attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. "Of course. But I should at least know exactly who I'm answering to. I mean you know so much about me and I don't even know your name."

The woman nodded. "Fair enough. My name is Betty. Betty Director. And that's all you need to know."

888

As Kim plummeted toward the ground she took a moment to enjoy her free fall. But her entertainment was cut short when she realized how close she was to the ground. She pulled her chute and tried to guild her way down to the ground. A heavy wind picked up and pushed her off course. She struggled to keep from landing in the trees or too close to the city. She ended up in a snow bank; she cursed and struggled to gain her composure. She ripped off her chute and clawed her way out of the bank, grumbling all the while.

"She always was a bit of a low flyer for my taste." A man's voice commented.

Kim smiled at the familiar voice. "Big Daddy Brotherson." She turned to greet the man bundled against the cold. "It's been a longtime." She said attempting to give the man a short awkward hug.

"Yes it has been a while. I trust you have my usual payment." He said eyeing her hungrily. Kim nodded. "Then let's get you into a warm place. You must be freezing."

They walked a short distance to a thick tree. He knocked three times and the tree opened up to a flit of stairs. As they walked music started to hum through the walls. When they reached the bottom a section of the wall opened to a massive restaurant filled with people. A piano played in the corner while people danced in the center of the room. A hostess led them to the back of the room.

"So, my payment." Brotherson said with a wicked smile.

"Of course." Kim said reaching into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a candy bar and passed it over to him.

Brotherson gave a wide grin. "Excellent. Feel free to freshen up, I'll wait for you here." He said waving her off as he eyed his prize. Kim rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. A woman stood near the counter, she smiled when Kim walked in.

"Would you like to try a new perfume, perhaps a new eye liner?" The woman beamed. Kim raised a brow as she looked in the mirror.

"Do you have anything in the way of hair dye?" Kim asked running her fingers through her hair.

The woman smiled. "All sorts of colors, but if you're looking to blend in around here, I'd go with a deep brown."

888

Kim dried her newly dyed hair and tried to avoid the awkward feeling of her new eye color. It reminded her of a deep mud puddle. She turned to the woman still standing at the counter. "What do you think?" She asked. The woman stood quiet for a moment before nodding in approval. "If you keep your head low no one should recognize you. But I don't think you can keep that up for long."

"Well that's what you get for ruling the world. Everyone wants you dead and they can always pick you out in a crowd." Kim said with a sigh. She slipped the woman a tip and turned to leave.

"Not everyone want s you dead you know." The woman called before Kim was out the door. "Some of us actually like the world better this way."

888

Kim sat back down at Brotherson's table, mildly self conscious about her new look. Brotherson looked up at her, wiping chocolate from the corners of his mouth. "Not bad, I'm sure if you keep your head down that new mousy brown color in your hair will distract from your face."

Kim sucked her teeth at the insult. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Brotherson nodded in kind. "I just need some information and I'll be out of your hair." He suddenly perked up with a wide grin. "I don't have time for games, now just tell me where Ron Stoppable was last."

"Stoppable? You're still with that sidekick of yours? Well, what does Shego think of this, keeping someone around like that, and with your past? Might cause a scandal."

"I said no games. Now where was he?"

"Does she know what happened? I mean no one really knows about that little girl, but a small few I'm just wondering is Shego in the loop?"

"We may be on civil terms but if you bring that up again I will make sure you are never seen again got it?"

"Oh fine, you're no fun. Well, I heard through the grape vine that your blonde friend was picked up by a couple of those resistance fellows near the plant. I'd venture your best bet at finding him would be in one of their hide outs in town."

Kim shot to her feet. "I'd look at a Boar's head tavern, and order a pint of the house brew." He shouted to her as she raced through the crowd.


	12. Last metting

**Chapter 12: Last meeting**

(A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update this one. I get distracted when it comes to righting this story and it takes me forever to get chapters done. So I hope you enjoy this. Many twists coming into the mix.)**  
**

Bonnie sat nervously on her bed staring at the phone. She wasn't sure if she could call in or not. After all she was on Betty's watch list. What did that mean anyway? The phone rang and Bonnie jumped in surprise. After a few rings she slowly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said tentatively.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shego's voice replied cheerfully.

Bonnie nearly dropped the phone. "Are you crazy? I'm being watched. They could be tapping my phone right now." Bonnie hissed as she threw herself to the floor so she wouldn't be seen through the window. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Shego snickered on the other end. "Calm down. I was I just going to give you a heads up. You're about to be kidnapped in about five seconds. Make it believable."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie protested as Shego hung up the phone. She looked around nervously and hung up the phone. Moments later she heard a crash at the door. Heavy footsteps moved through the house. Bonnie gasped and searched around the room. She opened the window but changed her mind and crawled under the bed. Her bedroom door flew off the hinges and onto the floor as two masked men stormed into the room.

"You think she went out the window?" One man asked.

"No." The other man said looking out the window. "She's still here. In fact…" He trailed off and Bonnie tensed up. Suddenly she felt a firm hand clasp around her ankle. She clawed at the floor as she was dragged out from under the bed. She fought hard but found it was only a waste of energy. The struggle didn't last long, when she felt the cool night air she found herself dropped into the trunk of a car. As she felt the car lurch forward she cursed her luck. Had Betty been tapping her phone? Had she been discovered already? Was she going to suffer the same as other spies?

She was surprised when she felt a pair of hands jerk her backward and throw her into a seat in the car. She began to panic and struggle at the turn of events. She calmed down when she finally saw Shego sitting across from her, smirking at her panic.

"When I told you to make it believable I meant until they throw you in the trunk. All that flailing around in here isn't necessary." Shego said shaking her head.

Bonnie blushed. "I told you I'm being watched. What are you thinking showing up here like this? And where is Kim?"

"Oh I know you're being watched."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "You didn't tell me where Kim is."

Shego sighed. "I wish I could tell you that. But that's information only I know. I can't let her location get out until she's back. Until then I can only tell you that she is not up to appearances right now. But not to worry, I'm still here and I'll make sure you get back to the palace when this is over. Safe and sound, you have my word. Now while we have the time, tell what you know so far."

"I met the leader. Her name is Betty Director. Does the name mean anything to you?"

Shego's face darkened. "Oh I know that name well. You see Betty Director used to run an organization called Global Justice. They used to pick up the slack for Kimmie back in day. It was like a billion dollar back up plan. Anyway, when I started the whole mass corporate takeover I had one obstacle in my way. I couldn't just take over the world, not with G.J butting in every step of the way. So I took over and dismantled the whole thing. That never sat well with Betty and she said she would get her revenge. Of course I didn't think she would actually do it. She took forever to do anything." Shego shrugged off that last part. Bonnie raised a brow.

"So why am I here?" Bonnie asked after a long silence.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not this little stunt is really so I can help you out. I know they are going to want you back. You're chalk full of juicy information, in fact that house you're living in has all sorts of little bits of information; all of it false of course but, enough to make their mouths water. And you Bon-Bon are the main course. By the time they get you back they'll be dying to hear what you have to say.

However, when they get you back they are going to have you under lock and key so this was the only time I could get the information I need from you directly." Gun shots could be heard nearby and Shego looked over her shoulder. She cursed under her breath and turned back to Bonnie. "Looks like our little chat is going to be cut short."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Well, what if they find me with you?"

Shego shrugged. "Well should that happen they would kill me and torture you until they found out where Kim is. Which sadly you don't know, so they would just kill you. So as you can see it's in both of our best interests if you and I aren't seen together."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. Shego shook her head. "You'll be fine. You act like I don't like you enough to keep you alive." She said over the gun shots. "You can swim right?"

Before Bonnie could answer the car swerved and crashed through a wall. The two felt weightless as the car flew through the air, Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if this was the sensation Kim had loved so much about free falling. The thought didn't last long as the car hit the water and Bonnie was slammed into Shego.

Shego protectively held onto the woman as they crashed to the floor. Bonnie groaned in pain and Shego gasped for air.

"Are you ready?" Shego asked after she caught her breath.

Bonnie shook her head. "They're going to find out."

"It's the last thing that will happen." Shego assured her as she kicked out the window. Water rushed in around them. "I really wish you would have more faith in me." She said before cold water engulfed them. She pulled Bonnie out through the window and pushed her toward the surface. Bonnie swam upward never looking back and when she broke the surface. She looked around her but Shego was nowhere in sight. Before she could call out to her she felt herself being pulled out of the water and tossed to the hard floor of a boat. She looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing over her.

"Good to see we haven't lost you yet." A familiar voice stated. Bonnie pushed the wet hair out of her face. The figure reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm glad to see your back." Bonnie said with a smile.

The figure handed her a towel. "I told you I would be back. You worry too much. Now get down below, I have to get us out of here before those resistance fools start searching for you."


	13. Gun fight at Boar's Head

**Chapter 13: Gun fight at Boar's Head**

Kim hugged her coat tighter around her as she walked through the cold wind. It had taken her longer than she expected to get to the tavern. She had hoped that the tavern Brotherson had told her about was close, but as usual he managed to play one last game on her. There were only two Boar's Head taverns, and both were two hundred miles apart from one another. It had taken her three days to get to the wrong tavern and another five days to get to this point. She had had just about enough of traveling through the Russian winter, as reached the door of the tavern she prepared for what was to come. As she pushed the door open she was nearly overpowered but the smell of cheep beer and strong vodka mixed in with what she had hoped wasn't the tavern food. She was however grateful for the warmth the place offered; she was tempted to shed her coat but fought the urge. The tavern was packed with people, a fair amount were probably resistance members.

The thought she could be recognized at any moment made her retreat into the shelter of her coat. She took a seat at the bar between two men who quietly drank. She couldn't help but size them both up to assure herself they would be no problem if things got out of hand. The bar tender, a wall of muscle from hat she could see, appeared in front of her. "What you want?" He asked coarsely. His accent was thick.

"Pint of the house brew." Kim replied.

Everyone in the tavern seemed to stop what they were doing. Kim felt all eyes on her. The bar tender leaned forward, his bushy eye brows furrowed into a serious glare. "Are you sure you want that? Perhaps a glass of vodka would suit you better."

Kim sensed the danger growing in the room. Was this man trying to save her from it or just giving her a fair warning? She shook her head. "I'm told the house brew is good here, I want a pint of house brew." She protested. The man frowned and reached under the bar for a glass.

"You should leave while you can." He whispered as he slid a glass of think looking dark liquid toward her. Kim swallowed the lump growing in her throat.

"Not until I find what I'm looking for." Kim said as she took the glass. As she downed the beer she quietly regretted her choice, it tasted like ash in all the way to the back of her throat. But that was the least of her problems. The moment the empty glass touched the bar the bar tender ducked down behind the bar and the two men next to her leapt out of the way. Kim dove over the bar as bullets whizzed over her head. The bottles lined up on the wall exploded as chaos filed the tavern. Kim sat behind the bar waiting for the haul of gun fire to end, next to her the bar tender sat scowling at her.

"I tried to tell you, vodka is better." He scolded loading his own gun. "Now I have the resistance shooting up my tavern. You know what this coast me?" He shoved the gun into her hands and began loading another.

"I'm sorry." Kim said over the noise. "But I was told that is what I needed to say in order to find the resistance."

The man next to her scoffed. "You got them. What now you invite them to tea?"

Kim glared at him. "No, they have my friend. He was kidnapped while he was overseeing the plant's repairs. I just wanted to get him back."

The two leapt up and returned fire, several resistance members fell before the rest took cover behind over turned tables. "You mean the blonde buffoonish looking man they drag into my tavern a week ago?"

Kim looked over at the man. "Yes. Do you know where they took him?"

The man nodded before snatching a bottle from one of the shelves below the bar. "Yes, I take you there." He took a long drink from the bottle before offering it to Kim who shrugged and took a quick drink before passing it back.

"How do you expect to get us out of here?" Kim asked.

The man stuffed a rag into the bottle and fished a lighter out of his pocket. He pointed to a small section of wall in front of them. "I build ways out when I build bar." With that he lit the rag and tossed it over the bar.

Cries of shock and braking glass could be heard over the gun fire. The man kicked the section of wall in front of them and ushered Kim through the hole. Within minutes they were standing outside the tavern watching the flames lick the wood and break the windows. The man seemed to soften at the sight of the tavern becoming engulfed by flames. Kim quietly rested a hand on his shoulder and led him away.

As they hurried away Kim couldn't help but glance back at the sight. She felt a pang of guilt as the tavern slowly fell apart and the remaining resistance members funneled out of the burning building. When they reached the town limits they stopped. The man had managed to harden to his usual expression.

"I'm sorry about your bar." Kim finally said, for lack of a better thing to say.

The man shrugged. "I build another one." He said. Though his voice seemed heavy with sorrow. "It was only a bar, I rebuild. Make it stronger than before. So long as I breathe I can always build new bar. It's only wood and stone."


	14. News Travels

**Chapter 14: News Travels**

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose to fight the headache that threatened to stay with her for the day. She couldn't stop herself from hearing the news of Kim being sighted all over Russia. She was supposed to keep a low profile, but every other day was filled with news of something else she had done to get herself in trouble.

A nervous guard rushed into the throne room, Shego abruptly sat up. "Any news?" She asked. The guard nodded. They were silent for a moment. "Well?" She spat.

The guard jumped. "Oh um…fight in a bar called Boar's Head tavern. In a town called Belloc. Um…" He paused for a moment. Shego stood up. "It seems there was a gun fight. The bar was burned down during the fight."

Shego closed the distance between them and picked the guard up by his collar. "You had better have some good news after that crap you just spewed at my feet."

"There were casualties." He continued. Shego shook him violently. "But a man, we believe to be the owner and a woman, were seen fleeing the scene." This earned him another shake.

"That is not good news." She screamed. "Do you at least have a trail on the two?" The man stared down at her, dizzy from her attack.

"We believe the woman is one connected to a sting of crimes committed." Shego scowled. "We lost track of them a few miles outside of the city." He finished nervously. Shego let out a low growl before tossing him aside.

"If you know what good for you, you'll get the hell out of here and find them!" The guard scrambled to his feet and raced out of the room. Shego paced angrily for a moment before screaming again.

"Someone get Wade's ass in here!" She paused a thought for a moment. "And where the hell is Monique?"

888

"Wake up." A voice said softly. Bonnie pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.

"Five more minutes."

"I gave you an hour, now get up." Suddenly the blanket was ripped from her. Bonnie groaned again and blindly felt for her source of warmth. Finally she turned over and glared at her assailant. "I was warm." She complained. Monique stared down at her with a devilish grin.

"That's what jackets are for." Monique said placing a jacket on the bed. A slow smile crossed Bonnie's face. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Why wear a jacket when I have you to keep me warm?" She placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

She looked around the small room, it didn't look like the same place she had fallen asleep in. "Where are we?" Bonnie asked.

"A cabin about three hundred miles outside of the city. Sorry it's so cold; I haven't been here in years." Monique explained. "I had to get rid of the boat to avoid anyone following us. It should be drifting somewhere off the coast by now." She handed Bonnie a mug of coffee. Bonnie stared at her for a moment.

"You're wondering why I pulled you out of the mission." Monique said as if reading her mind. Bonnie nodded. She had a lot of questions for the woman but that was the biggest weighing in on her mind. "I had to pull you out before Betty got to you. Had she got to you before I did you would have been a dead woman. And that really didn't sit well with me." Bonnie's eyes widened. She had no idea she was that close to death.

"How could she have found out? I thought I was under the radar." She was pretty sure of it. Shego seemed sure of it too, could they have been wrong. Had everyone underestimated the resistance?

"Betty knew exactly who you were from the start. Didn't you think it was a little strange that she took an interest in you? People defect to the resistance all the time, why would she suddenly want to see you if she didn't know you were valuable or just a spy? Either way she would have wanted to get the information from you."

Bonnie looked fidgeted at the thought. Something wasn't adding up. "How could she possibly know I was a spy?" At this Monique looked guilty.

"Because I told her." Bonnie went ridged the mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. "Before you call me a traitor you need to know why I did it." Monique rested a hand on the woman's shoulder but was quickly brushed off. Bonnie suddenly felt sick, how long had Monique been feeding Betty information? Was she still a member of the resistance?

"I've been secretly working for the resistance ever since that night she caught me." Bonnie backed away from the woman. "I've been gathering information since then as well. Every now and then I've had to feed her information to keep her trust. She captured Ron before I had the chance to warn him." She gave Bonnie a pleading look. Bonnie scowled in return.

"You've been on their side this whole time. You just gave them Ron, he's been our friend since the beginning and you just gave him up like that. Then you throw me under the bus, as if the crap I went though for you wasn't enough. And you expect me to believe that you're doing all this to help us."

"If I didn't give her something on you, she wouldn't have trusted me enough to tell me where he is being held." Bonnie scoffed. "And if I didn't tell her where Ron was I wouldn't have found out she knows about what happened during Drakken's rise to power." Bonnie paled.

Monique took a step toward her. "I had no intention of letting her catch you and I tried to get Ron out of there before they took him. When I got there, I found out I was too late." Bonnie seemed to soften at this. "Now that I know where he is we can get him back. Hopefully before she can get any information out of him."

"What about Kim?" Bonnie added. "What does she know about Kim?"

Monique gave her a weak smile. "Nothing. Last I heard she was involved in a fight with a group of resistance members at a bar in Russia. She escaped after setting the place on fire. I'm sure by now she already knows where Ron is, if not she's well on her way to finding out."

Bonnie raised a brow. "Does Shego know what you've been doing?"

Monique pursed her lips for a moment and shrugged. "Most likely. She's not as out of the loop as everyone thinks."

(AN: So I'm getting pretty close to the end. Yes Bonnie and Monique are a couple in this. For those of who who kept asking if Bonnie and Ron had something going on, the answer is no. I like this pairing is much more surprising.)


	15. Race to nowhere

**Chapter 15: Race to nowhere**

Kim sat in front of a small fire. Her feet hurt from two days of walking through the vast emptiness of Russia. Reiko sat across from her pointing at the flame.

"So where are we going?" Kim asked after a long silence.

"The boarder. Once we get there we can go to head quarters, there we find your friend." He replied. Kim stared at the fire trying to piece his words together.

"Do you mean the resistance head quarters?" She asked. Every muscle in her body suddenly stiffened.

"Yes." He said plainly. Kim instinctively prepared for whatever danger was coming.

"Are you sure he's being held there? I mean if we walk in there and try to get him out and he's not there it would be a suicide mission." Kim explained. "How can you be sure he's there?"

Rieko scratched his stubbed chin. "I tend bar, keep my head down. Resistance members come every night. They drink too much and let things spill out. Sometimes they use bar as drop off point. On night they grab blonde they bring him to my bar. I hear them say they take him to head quarters to meet leader. Say he is very valuable to the Empresses, make good bargaining chip."

Kim tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "And how do you know where the head quarters is?" She asked. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"I was member years ago, but defect when Empress over take Drakken." He locked eyes with Kim. "I grew up in world when it was free, it was dark and cold. But now I live in world when it is ruled by one power. It no longer dark or cold. I always have food for my family and strong roof over head." He smiled knowing like at her. "I'm not stupid enough to fight for a life I hated when I can have the life I dreamed about." Kim relaxed a little at this but she was still on edge.

"You think I'm going to turn you in?" He said after a long silence. Kim pursed her lips. "You should put that out of your mind. I'm not so willing to walk into head quarters myself, they don't take kindly to deserters. But if I have chance to help out one of the women who I owe my life, then I have no choice."

Kim stared in shock but quickly hid it. "How did you know?"

Reiko shrugged. "I'd know your face anywhere." Kim felt her heart sink, was she that recognizable? Reiko smiled and shook his head. "Don't feel bad. It took me long time to recognize you, I don't think we will be in one place long enough for that to happen again." Kim nodded. She sorely hoped so.

888

Shego huffed in annoyance as Wade furiously worked. "Is this going to take long nerdling?" She pushed. Wade sighed and ignored her. Shego pursed her lips. "Well?"

"This isn't as easy as I make it look you know." Wade finally said. Shego smirked as Wade pulled a map up on the screen. Several red dots appeared scattered on the map. Shego leaned in eagerly.

"So where is everyone hiding?" She asked.

Wade pointed to different dots on the map. "Well, Kim looks like headed toward the boarder. I guess she's got a lead on Ron. Or…" He trailed off at that and pointed to another dot. "Looks like Bonnie is a couple hundred miles out of the city. She we be worried?"

Shego shook her head. "No she got out of there before they had a chance to pick her up. I'm betting by now she's got Betty all up in tizzy disappearing like that." She leaned back. "Any sign of Ron?"

Wade shook his head. "Last sign of him was in Russia."

Shego crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "Well I don't know about you but I think I'm feeling a little left out. It seems everyone gets to go out and play but us."

Wade scoffed. "Well unfortunately you can't just leave the palace to go jet setting when there isn't anyone to hold the throne."

Shego raised a brow. "It's not like I'm going to be gone long. I just need to clean up the mess and haul in the kids. You make it seem like I'm going to be out having fun." She gave him a devilish smile and Wade knew he couldn't argue with her.

"Fine." Wade finally sighs. "But please be quick. If they find out your gone then we're sitting ducks." He said pleadingly. Shego nodded in understanding but it was clear she was already off in her own world.

"No worries. I'll be back before anything happens. And if anything goes wrong you've always got plan B." Wade nodded, though he didn't like the thought of having to fall back their carefully laid plans he knew exactly what he would have to do, if Shego and Kim never came back.


	16. What about the girl?

**Chapter 16: What about the girl**

(AN: So I have to say I loved writing this one the best. Coming up on the last two chapters now people. Hope you like it.)**  
**

_Six years ago…_

Ron hunched over the bundle in his arms as he hid in the shadows. Patrolmen littered the empty streets searching for anyone out this late at night. The bundle in his arms stirred and he hugged it tighter to him. He sprinted across the street and slipped down a dark ally. He pressed himself to the wall as a patrolman walked past the ally way. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was sure the man was gone. He slid down the wall and seated himself on the ground behind a dumpster.

The bundle in his arms squirmed and fidgeted. "Just a few more minutes and I'll have you out of this hell hole." He whispered. "I'm not going to let anyone get to you." The bundle calmed at the sound of his voice.

A figure slipped into the ally a few moments later. "Ron?" A voice whispered into the dark of the ally. "Bonnie?" Ron asked cautiously. Bonnie appeared in front of him. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Where you followed?" He asked glancing out toward the street. Bonnie shook her head. "Good."

They stayed silent for a long while before Bonnie spoke. "If we want to get this done we have to do it now." Ron glanced down at his protected cargo. He nodded and the two creped out of the ally and made their long journey to the outskirts of the city.

They waited nervously at the road for what felt like hours before a car pulled up. Ron instinctively hugged his squirming bundle tighter before he heard a muffled gasp and loosened his hold. Bonnie rested a gentle hand on it before stepping in front of Ron. The car stopped and the doors opened.

"Long time no see Ronald." A voice said. Ron nodded to Big Daddy Brotherson in response.

"Hello Ron." A woman said as she stepped out behind Brotherson. Ron nodded to Yori.

"It's been a while Yori." He said blankly. If this were any other meeting he would have been thrilled to see her. But this was nowhere near a joyous occasion. Yori stepped forward and touched the bundle in his arms. She pulled back the blanket and stared down at the face of the child Ron had carried all this way.

"Hannah certainly has grown." She said glancing back up at Ron who couldn't help but smile down at his sister. "Are you sure you don't want to come with her?"

Ron shook his head. "Kim planned this out carefully. As long as the Yamanouchi School stays hidden, she'll be safe until I can get her back. With Kim under Drakken's control and Shego dead I can't risk him finding out about Hannah."

Yori nodded and gathered Hannah into her arms. Ron smiled at his sister again, trying to hide his fear. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead before turning his attention to Brotherson. "Make sure they get to Japan safely." He demanded.

Brotherson smirked brushing off a bit of imagined dirt on his suit. "No need to worry Ronald. I will personally ensure your sister's safety. I'll have my best men on guard."

Ron pursed his lips is suspicion but didn't say a word. He said his goodbyes to his sister and Yori. As they got into the car he called to Brotherson. The man turned to him with the same underhanded smirk. "Not a word of this leaves yours or anyone's lips is that understood?"

Brotherson nodded in understanding. Ron glared at him before Bonnie reached into her jacket pocket. She produced a thick envelope and tossed it to the man who greedily opened it and eyed the contents. "Consider my lips sealed." He said as he slipped his payment into his pocket and got into the car.

Ron and Bonnie watched as the car drove off into the dim night. Bonnie took Ron's hand after they could no longer see the tail lights and led him away. "Come on Ron. We have to get back before Drakken notices we're gone."

Ron rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Thanks for doing this Bonnie." He said as she tugged him along.

"It's what friends are for Ron. I just hope I paid him enough to be sure he does his job. It was all I had left." She squeezed his hand as they walked back toward the city.

888

_Present Day… _

Ron stared at the floor boards, trying to avoid the harsh light above him. He could barely see with one eye already swollen shut and the other hazy from the exhaustion. His skin was raw and torn from the rope that held him to his chair. He wasn't sure of the last time he had slept; the torture seemed to go on for days at a time with the same result. Him, bloody bruised and broken. And them, frustrated with no valuable information. He couldn't help but be proud of himself for that. No matter what they did to him he never gave them any information they wanted. He had learned a few things while he had been captured.

It seemed Kim was making trouble in Russia. He had known it was only a matter of time before she took matters into her own hands and tracked him down. Of course he paid for it, days of questioning him about where she was and what she had planned followed the news. He, of course, said nothing other than "I don't know." That answer always earned him a punch or a kick. Sometimes even a few thousand volts. But he bared it all and more, whenever his captures came in he would let his mind drift elsewhere.

Thoughts of his sister would protect him from the pain, he thought of the last time he had seen her. Cradled in his arms as he smuggled her out of the city. He wondered if she would recognize him when he came back for her. He was dragged from his thoughts when the door opened. He could see two sets of large boots marching in. The noise was almost deafening as their souls hit the floor boards and made the wood creak and groan. Ron sighed quietly to himself bracing himself for the next session. He was surprised to see another set of feet stroll into the room. He looked up to see the new comer smiling back at him.

"Well, well Ron Stoppable." Betty Director said in an almost ominous tone. Ron held back his surprise. Betty Director was the last person he expected to see. "It's been a while since I last saw you Ron." She said with a smile as one of the men pulled up a chair for her.

Ron gave her his usual goofy smile. He wasn't about to let anyone think him weak, not now. "Hey Betty. It certainly has been a while. Still rockin' the pirate look I see." This earned him a punch in the cheek from one of the men. He spit out the blood that filled his mouth and kept his smile. "Your boy here punches like a little girl." He was punched again; he couldn't help but notice the man lean in for the extra force as he fell to the floor. He was yanked back up and roughly put back in an upright position.

Betty continued to smile at him as she shook her head. "I have to say Ron you can really take a beating. I didn't think you had it in you." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Well I'm stronger than I look." Ron said making the grave attempt to broaden his smile. "So what brings you here Betty? The big boss send you in to do the job? Beating on a low man on the totem pole for useless information, not the best job for you is it?"

Betty scowled at this for a moment before regaining her composure. "For starters, I am the boss. And I know you're one of Kim's personal advisers so you can cut the crap." Ron raised his eye brows in mock surprise. "Now look, my men have been very nice up until now."

"Oh yeah? I was starting to think they didn't like me. Well, thank god that's all cleared up." Ron said sarcastically. This got him a punch to the stomach. While he gasped for air Betty continued. "I can make all this pain stop Ron. I can get you out of here and all you have to do is tell me what you know."

Ron stared at her for along moment before he started to laugh. This woman was crazy if she thought that would work. "You may as well put the bullet in my head now Betty. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that old trick. I'm more valuable to you now than I am dead. Once I tell you what you want I'm a dead man. Honestly, I'd rather died with dignity than go out a traitor."

Betty frowned. "Monique said the same thing." Betty said leaning forward to lock her gaze with Ron. "But she came around. It's only a matter of time before you do too Ron. And I've got nothing but time on my hands."

Ron laughed again. "No." He said through his laughter. "No you're wrong. You're wrong about me and you're defiantly wrong about Monique." Betty raised a brow. "Do you really think she just rolled over for you after you got to her? What you did to her was like preschool compared to what Shego and Kim would have done to her if she flipped." He stopped laughing suddenly and leaned in closer speaking in a near whisper. "I guess you were too fuckin' smug to realize she's been playin' you from the start. If I were you I'd take a real good look at some of the information she's been feeding you. Because I can guarantee you it's all a big pile of…"

An alarm cut off Ron's last words and Betty shot up from her chair. "Intruders." She growled. "You two get up there and take care of this." The two men rushed out of the room leaving Ron and Betty alone in the room. Ron smiled at her. "And is so fucking amusing you blonde idiot?"

"I just enjoying this moment." Ron said happily. "This is the where your world comes crashing down."

Betty shivered with pure rage as Ron leaned back in his chair, grinning at her. She howled in frustration as the sounds of gun fight erupted outside of the room. In one swift motion she reached behind her back and produced the gun she had kept hidden from view. She stepped forward and pressed the barrel to Ron's head. "At least I'll have the satisfaction of killing you before that happens." She growled.

Suddenly the door flew off the hinges and crashed to the floor. Betty turned in time to see a brown haired woman glaring at her from the doorway.

"Long time no see Betty." The woman said raising her gun. "I believe you have something of mine. I want him back."


	17. Bang, Bang

**Chapter 17: Bang, Bang**

Monique and Bonnie lay on top of a small hill looking down at a beaten down farm house. Bonnie shivered as she tried to push the snow out from under her. "Don't move around so much." Monique warned.

Bonnie continued to dig through the snow until she uncovered the frozen earth underneath. "I'm sorry Mon, but as much as I love lying around in the Canadian winter, I'm freezing. We've been lying in the snow for two hours. What are we waiting for?"

Monique inched closer to the woman and handed her a pair of binoculars. "You see the guard posted at the door?" Bonnie looked down at the drowsy looking man at the door. "He's not the only one we have to get past. There is a man posted by the barn over there, the silo and one near the mill. And I'm about ninety percent sure there is a sniper in the tree line over there."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never done anything like this before, and now here she was thousands of miles from everything she knew. Freezing in the snow on an abandon farm; preparing to put her life on the line for a rescue mission. If this was what being a spy was, she preferred to be a servant. "So how do we get in and out without getting killed?" She asked hoping Monique had a plan. After all she was more experienced in this, right?

Monique sighed. "Yeah I think I have a plan. You're not going to like it but it's all we've got." Bonnie passed back the binoculars. She didn't want to think about this now. "We're going to need a distraction. Something like…" She trailed off for a moment as she turned her attention to the road. "Change of plans. Come on."

Monique and Bonnie crawled back down the hill until the farm house was no longer in sight. Monique led the way around the farm toward the road. She reached into her pocket and threw a handful of nails onto the road before pulling Bonnie into the tree line.  
"What did you do that for?" Bonnie asked. Monique pressed a finger to her lips for silence and pointed to the road.

Three cars came down the road, the first and second car passed over the trap. Monique visibly tensed as the third car drove by. A loud bang echoed into the air, as the car swerved on the icy road, stopping at the edge. The other two cars cam to halt, and the drivers came out to assess the damage.

Monique smiled at Bonnie in triumph. They watched as the three men talked amongst themselves before a door on the second car opened. Monique's smile quickly faded when she saw who had stepped out. Bonnie instinctively grabbed Monique's hand and watched as Betty Director marched toward the men. She stared down at the blown tire and then back over toward the farm. She gave a few quick orders before returning to the car with two drivers in tow. As the two car drove off leaving the third driver to change the tire in the winter cold, Monique turned to Bonnie.

"Here's the plan." Monique said as she searched the ground and picking up a heavy rock. "Now that he's distracted I'm going to knock him out. That car is probably full of armed men so I need you to stay back until we're in the clear." Bonnie gave her a worried look. How was she going to take on a car full of armed men with nothing more than a rock?

Monique saw this and smiled. "I've faced worse with nothing more than a sharpened stick I'll be fine." Bonnie still looked worried. "Look if you don't want to do this then you can wait here. I'll come back with Ron and we can get back home."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I came all this way for Ron and I'm not about to back out now."

Monique nodded and turned her attention back to the man at the edge of the road. Once his attention was on the tire she slipped out of the tree line. She moved quickly and without sound, in a matter of moments she was behind the man. And he was on the ground before he even noticed her shadow over him. She tossed the rock a side and fished for his gun before ducking down behind the car. The car doors opened four men poured out of the car. One man bent down to check on the driver, the others began to circle the car.

As they circled the car and saw no sign Monique they began to fan out. Suddenly the air was filled with a series of gun shots and the men fell, one by one collapsing on the road before their feet touched the snow at the side of the road. Monique crawled out from under the car and dusted herself off. She looked around at the men lying in the road with a sympathetic stare, and then she waved Bonnie over.

"You're going to need this." She said pushing the gun into Bonnie's hands. She began collecting the guns of the fallen men. "You have fired a gun before right?"

"Yes." Bonnie said bluntly. She wasn't completely useless out here.

"Good. Then help me finish changing the tire." Monique said staring down at the unfinished task. "I should have waited until he finished, I hate doing this." As she kneed down she heard a click.

"Stand up, slowly." A heavily accented voice came from behind them. Monique stood carefully and glanced toward Bonnie who stood stiff with her back to the man.

"Don't panic." She whispered to Bonnie, who only nodded in reply.

"No talking." The man spat. Monique felt a twinge of anger in the back of her mind. "Guns." He demanded. Bonnie glanced at Monique who shook her head. Bonnie gave her a worried look, but Monique still shook her head. "Guns. Now." The man growled. Monique felt the cold metal of a gun against her neck.

She felt her anger rise. "Just calm down. There's no need to make any more trouble here."

"Then you shouldn't make so much noise." A new voice announced. "Reiko, put the gun down. They're friends." Monique turned to see a brown haired woman standing beside a gruff looking man. Bonnie stared at the woman, she looked familiar but…

"Kim?" She asked a loud. The woman turned to Bonnie and smiled. Bonnie lurched forward and embraced the woman. "What are you doing out here?" She asked happily.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Kim said as they parted. She turned her attention to Monique. "I assume you have something to do with that."

Monique shrugged innocently. "You two had her in over her head. I was simply getting her out before Betty got her."

Kim scoffed at this. "Well, this situation isn't any better." She gestured around them. "But I guess we can't be too picky right now. What's the sitch?" Bonnie and Monique smirked at the question.

"They're holding Ron in the farm house just up the road. It's not heavily guarded but I'm sure there's a sniper in the tree line." Monique explained.

"And there's something else." Bonnie added. "The resistance leader is in there."

Kim's face darkened. "Then we need to act fast. Reiko." She turned her attention to the man who had remained quiet this whole time. "Do you know any ways into the house?" The man gave them a broad smile.

"I know one." He said crossing his arms proudly over his broad chest.


	18. I'd rather kick in the door than knock

**Chapter 18: I'd rather kick in the door than knock**

A lone man stood watch in front of the silo, he had long ago leaned his gun against the building. It was too much of a burden in this cold weather. "I don't see why I have to freeze my nuts off in the snow. No one knows where this place is, and if they did they wouldn't be dumb enough to set foot here." He complained to no one in particular.

Bonnie in time to see the butt of his own gun connect with his head. The man crumbled to the snow. Bonnie waved to Kim in the tree line. Kim came and looked the man over.

"Well, he won't be a problem for a while." She said turning her attention to the tree line. She waved her arms and waited, a flash of light blinked a few times. A long silence passed before Monique and Reiko rushed through the tree line. Moments later there was a loud explosion echoing through the air.

Rieko threw open a door to the silo and pushed the women through. They had little time to adjust to dark before Reiko opened a new door. They found themselves staring down a lighted tunnel. "House is straight ahead." He said roughly.

Kim was the first into the tunnel with Bonnie and Monique close behind. Minutes passed before they reached a heavy door. "How do we get through this?" Bonnie asked resting her hand against it.

"Is delicate system of locks, it take me maybe five minutes to pick." Reiko said looking over the door. Kim growled, she had wasted enough time.

"Move." She commanded. Everyone clear out of the way as Kim stepped back a few feet. She took a running start; she leapt up and crashed against the door, which gave way can felt to the floor. Kim was out of sight before the alarm sounded through the house.

"That was steal door." Reiko said in awe.

Kim hurried through the house, as the alarm screamed her intrusion. Men poured of the rooms in front of her but were no match for anger fueled Kim. They went down in twos and threes as she fought her way through the crowds before anyone had the chance to pull their gun. She seemed to be charging blindly through the house until she stormed up the stairs. She crashed through another group of armed men, snatching one of their guns before stopping in her tracks. Two men were scrambling out of a room; one fumbled with his gun while the other took quickly took aim and fired.

Kim dove out of the way and into an empty room. She cringed at the searing pain in her leg. She glanced down at the blood pouring from the wound in her leg. She felt a new swell of anger pour over her; she had no time for these two. She searched around the room and spotted an over turned table. She braced herself for the pain that came with limping toward the table and carried it toward the door. She counted down and rushed out using the table for cover. The men shot and Kim ducked down behind the thick wood and waited for her chance. For a split second the gun fire stopped and Kim stood and fired. Both men crumbled to the floor, for a moment everything was quiet, then the background noise of fighting continued downstairs. Kim took a moment to let out the breath she had been holding in. She slowly climbed over the table and limped toward the door the two men had come out of. She pressed her ear to the door and could faintly hear Ron's voice, and what she was sure was Betty Director's voice.

She pulled together her strength and busted through the door. She took in deep breath and stepped in to see Ron tied to a chair, bloody and bruised beyond recognition and Betty standing over him. She glance at the gun pressed between Ron's eyes, she couldn't help the memories that flooded back to her. Memories of their childhood together, and the countless missions they had together. And the night he had saved her from Drakken's control. She couldn't forget the fight she was forced to put up, and he just as bad as he did now when he finally won. She couldn't help but notice he also had the same smile now that he always did. Everyone thought it made him look like a buffoon, but Kim knew he only smiled like that when he knew something no one else did.

Kim suddenly felt numb; the pain in her leg was gone. "Long time no see Betty." She said as she aimed her gun at Betty and smiled. "I believe you have something of mine. I want him back."

Betty glared at Kim but kept her gun to Ron's head. "Kim Possible, I didn't think I'd see you again. I'm surprised you came all the way here for him."

"Well, if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself. Now why don't you let him go, before I blow a hole through your good eye?"

Ron chuckled at this and Betty cocked her gun. "You even think about it and I put one through blondie's empty skull."

"Tell you what Betty. I'm going to give you head start."

Betty scoffed. "What you're just going to let me walk out of here?"

"Yeah. I'll give you five minutes. You can walk or run hell I'll let you crawl out of here if you want and no one will come after you. Until your five minutes is up that is. Then I'm going to hunt you down like a dog."

"Please, you think you could catch up with that bum leg of yours?"

Kim glanced down at her leg that was now entirely red, and beginning to leave a puddle on the floor. She was amazed she hadn't passed out by now. "You're right. Let's make it even."

Suddenly Ron tilted backward and fell to the floor and Kim fired. Betty collapsed to the floor, howling in pain as she clutched her leg. Kim quickly limped over and kicked her gun across the room. She leaned over screaming woman and clasped her hand over her mouth for silence.

"Your five minutes starts now Betty."

Betty gave her wide eyed stare before struggling to her feet and limping out of the room. Kim turned her attention to Ron now on the floor.

"I ask you to do one thing I find you playing around with the enemy." Kim joked as she lifted Ron off the ground and untied him.

Ron laughed in return. "Well I thought we could all use a vacation so I got myself captured. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

They both shared a quick laugh before Kim sank to the floor. Now that she had time to calm herself she was beginning to feel the effects of her blood loss. Ron crouched down beside her and examined her leg.

"Geez KP how did you even make it this long with a wound like this?" Kim shrugged. "Well you can't go anywhere with a wound like this, at least not without a bandage."

Ron stumbled out of the room for a moment and returned with a few long strips of cloth. He helped Kim bandage her wound, the process was slow but when the task was done the two helped each other to their feet. "Are you going to go after her?" Ron asked.

Kim gave him a determined nod. She wasn't about to let that woman get away with the hell she'd put everyone through. Just then Bonnie and Monique appeared in the doorway.

"Oh finally." Bonnie sighed as they staggered over the door.

"Ron, are you alright?" Monique asked looking the blonde over. Ron weakly nodded, flashing his usual smile.

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I haven't had before." Monique pursed her lips; she knew he was lying for her benefit.

"I hate to break up the reunion but I've got a rebel leader to hunt down." Kim said storming passed them and down the hall. She was closely followed by Ron, Bonnie and Monique. Both women supported Ron so they could keep up with Kim.

Kim rushed down stairs and straight to the open front door. In the distance she could see Betty moving as quickly as she could down the road. She aimed her gun at the woman, unsure if she could even steady her hand long enough to make the shot.

"Betty." She called. The word echoed through the air and Betty turned. Kim squeezed the trigger, the sound seemed deafening to her as she watched Betty collapse to the road.

"Great shot." Ron said behind her.

Kim shook her head. "That wasn't me." She admitted. "I missed."

(AN: So I decided to give this a little twist. You'll see in the next one. )


	19. I'm the reason you do so well

**Chapter 19: I'm the reason you do so well**

A woman lay uncomfortably perched in his tree looking out over the frozen farm. She had set up his post hours ago and boredom soon followed. She never noticed the figure directly above her, or the four intruders on the property. Two lying in the snow on the hill across from her, and two making their way up the side of the road leading to the farm house where a certain high level prisoner was being held.

That prisoner was the whole reason she was stuck in this tree in the first place, as well as a few other snipers hidden on the farm land. She began to wonder why the security was so heavy for just one prisoner. High level or not this seemed to be over board in her opinion. She had heard rumors that the prisoner was one of the top advisers to the world's rulers, and that a hell storm would rain down on them if they had found out where the prisoner was being held.

She didn't doubt that Kim and Shego could bring armies straight to their door step. What she doubted was the prisoner being one of their advisers. Those people were always heavily guarded, and if she wasn't mistaken, trained to fight in just about any situation. You couldn't just walk up and kidnap one of these people, it just wasn't possible.

"Psst." She heard from above her. She turned to her side to look up and find herself face to face with a set of dark green eyes surrounded by green hued skin. The woman froze in terror.

"I know what you're thinking." Shego said with a smile. "And I am just as disappointed with the security." The woman hurried to reach the hand gun she kept strapped to her hip and found the holster empty. Shego waved the gun in the woman's face. She never even felt it being taken.

"Don't feel bad." Shego said noticing her surprise. "I'll make this real quick. You won't feel a thing."

In a matter of seconds she reached out and broke the woman's neck, Shego closed her eyes in reaction to the sound. As the woman went limp Shego lifted her off her perch and slowly lowered her to the ground. She shook her head and stared down at the lifeless body in the snow. She didn't look any older than twenty.

Shego brushed aside her pity and turned he attention to the rifle still set up in the tree limb. "Not bad. This one must have been a pro." She said to herself as she lay down to look through the scope. She smiled to herself as she saw Bonnie digging through the snow on the hill. Monique lay next to her. "Sneaky little…you must think you're clever."

She turned began searching the horizon and saw Kim and a large man trudging up the road. "Well, well Kimmie is here for the party. Wonder who she brought with her." Shego scowled at the burly man as he walked along side Kim. She turned her attention back to Bonnie and Monique on the hill. The two seemed to be staring right at her. Neither of them could see the glint of light in the trees behind them. Shego squeezed the trigger and saw as another sniper fell from the trees. Bonnie and Monique didn't seem to hear the noise over their own conversation.

Shego sighed at their lack of observation. She turned her attention back to Kim and the man on the side of the road. They seemed to be headed toward the tree line; she could see three cars headed up the road. She turned her attention back to Bonnie and Monique who had disappeared behind the hill. Shego turned back to the cars on the road. She caught a glimpse of Monique throwing something into the road and rushing back toward the trees.

She smiled to herself as the last car pulled over to the side of the road. She watched the drivers argue about what to do. Then her smile broadened as she saw Betty Director climb out of one of the cars. She resisted the urge to squeeze the trigger, as much as she wanted to end the woman's rain she knew she had to wait. She watched as the situation melt away as the third car was left alone, and Monique come in to take out the driver and his passengers.

"Impressive." She said to herself as she watched Monique crawl out from under the car. Her smile faded when she saw the man who had arrived with Kim approaching from behind. She prepared to squeeze the trigger again until she saw Kim hurry to stop him. He seemed to listen to her as he lowered his gun. He had no idea how lucky he was.

She watched the group converse for some time before Bonnie and Kim parted the group. Monique stayed and assisted the man with the car before signaling to Kim and Bonnie. She laughed as Bonnie came up behind the man guarding the silo and knocked him out with the butt of his own gun. The security really was a joke.

The plan went underway quickly; Monique and the man had pushed the car further up the road toward the farm house. Then ran toward the trees. The car suddenly blew up, and the group slipped into the silo. As guards rushed to put out the fire from the car Shego took the time to shot. Every man fell before any of them could tell what was happening. No one in the farm house seemed to notice the commotion.

Shego lay in wait for a long while before she saw the front door fly open. She watched as Betty Director limped out of the house. She hurried to one of the cars. Shego chuckled as she shot out the tires on both cars. Betty hurried away from the scene and began limping down the road toward the trees. Shego held back on her shot for a moment, she saw Kim in the doorway.

She could hear Kim scream Betty's name. As Betty turned Shego took aim and fired. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Betty fold into herself and hit the ground. She pulled out her phone and impatiently dialed a number.

"They're going to need a ride back Wade." She said as she began climbing down. "Let's just keep this one between us ok?"


	20. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 20: Homeward bound**

"Well if you missed then who the hell made that shot?" Monique demanded. Kim shrugged. She turned back to the mass of chaos behind them. Reiko stumbled over the bodies as he made his way to the door.

"We should leave this place." He said frantically. All eyes were on him. "Now." He commanded pushing the group out into the open and hurrying them away from the house. He shoved them into the snow and covered his own head in time for the explosion. The farm house behind them was gone in an instance. Bits of debris washed over them and their ears rang.

Kim popped her head up and stared at the fiery hole that remained. "What did you do?" She demanded trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. Reiko laughed at his work as he rolled onto his back.

"They burn down my bar, I blow up their headquarters. Is fair trade." He shouted over his own ringing ears with a savage smile on his lips.

Monique had covered Bonnie during the explosion and was now feverishly looking the woman over. Bonnie struggled to free herself. "Monique, I'm fine would you get off so we can check on Ron." Monique looked over at Ron, who despite his many injuries, was standing.

"No need Bonnie, I'm in no worse shape than I was before." He said rubbing snow on his face and to help clean the dried blood from his nose and mouth. Kim glanced around the tree line hopping to catch a sight of the shooter in vain. Ron draped his arm over her shoulders and leaned against her for support. 

"If they were good enough to make the shot, they were smart enough to leave soon after KP." He said giving her a quick squeeze. Kim gave him a slight smile, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a familiar old device. On the screen Wade's face came into view.

"Hey Wade, you think you could get us a lift back home?" She asked suddenly feeling exhaustion catch up with her.

"No problem Kim. I'm guessing you found Ron." Ron peered over at the screen and waved. "And knowing you, you already found Monique and Bonnie too?" Kim glanced over at the pair, rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I've also got one more. I'll explain later." Kim added.

"Okay…" Wade drew the word out while he typed. "I'll have you out of there in a few minutes."

888

Kim sat anxiously in her seat. The plane tilted and she stared down at the city below. She was so close to home it made her itch. If it wasn't for the sheer drop she would have leapt out the moment she saw the nearly overpowering tower that was the palace.

Reiko sat across from her; arms folded over his massive chest as he watched her fidget. "I could swear you would be sleeping with the rest." He nodded to their three companions asleep in their seats.

Kim shook her head. "Between you and me, I rarely sleep. I rule the world and attempt to keep Shego from setting someone on fire every day. That along with these resistance fools constantly trying to kill me or take over or just being a general pain in the ass I never have time for sleep."

"If it is so hard why not just give it up? Let the world be free again."

Kim scoffed at the question. "I've thought about that many times. Just giving the world back and going back to the life I had before. But then I remember what the world was like before. War, famine, the constant greed and profiteering; what kind of freedom is that? I'm not trying to take away anyone's freedom. People can do whatever they want, I'm not stopping that. I'm just trying to keep the peace."

Reiko smiled at her determination. "My mother used to have a saying for women like you." Kim raised a brow. "Your tits aren't big enough to nurse the whole world."

Kim tried to stifle her laughter but to no avail. She laughed until her face turned red and she couldn't breathe. When she settled down she smiled up at the man. She hadn't laughed so hard in a long time; she had forgotten what it felt like. "I see your point."

A light came on over head and Kim let out an inward sigh of relief. They were landing. She looked out the window to see the landing strip lighting up against the darkening sky. The plane began it's slow dissent to the ground. Ron stirred in his sleep and suddenly shot up from his seat. Kim visibly tensed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't know." He glanced out the window at the landing strip. "Theirs is just something wrong…about all this."

Reiko raised a brow. He didn't sense anything amiss. Kim seemed to think about this for a moment. She stood slowly and walked to the cockpit of the plane. She found herself struggling with a locked door. She turned back to the others who gave her questioning stares. Kim turned back and gave the door a share kick. The door quickly flew open and crashed against the wall. She found no startled pilots on the other side of the door. She looked around the cabin and saw a note pinned to the Capitan's chair.

'_Dear Miss Possible,_

_We hope you enjoyed your flight. But we think it's in the world's best interest that your plane doesn't makes it scheduled landing. Don't worry about trying to land the plane; you'll be having a technical malfunction at exactly 9:48. _

_With love,_

_Resistance'_

Kim looked at the clock on the wall. She frowned. Fifteen minutes before the plane dropped out of the sky. She watched the landing strip pass by under her.

"We may have a problem." Kim called back with a weary smile. Kim walked back to the others and held up the note. "Oh come on!" Bonnie shouted. She had had about enough of all the danger she had been put in over the past several weeks.

Kim shrugged. "Well you'll have all the time in the world to be mad about this when we're on the ground. Right now, we need to get off this plane before it drops out of the sky." She walked to the back of the plane, she paused for a moment. "Everyone knows how to use a parachute right?"


	21. Showdown

**Chapter 21: Showdown**

Shego squinted at the pain throbbing in her head. She opened her eyes fully to see pitch black all around her. The last thing she remembered walking into her bedroom and feeling a shape pain in the back of her head, then everything going totally black.

"Well this explains the pounding headache." She groaned to herself. She felt something cold and heavy around her hands and against her back. Her ankles her pressed firmly together, it was almost painful with then holding all of her weight.

"Great, I love hanging upside down for hours on end." She muttered to herself. How could she have let herself get taken down that easily? The last time she was kidnapped she at least put up a good fight first. This was just embarrassing.

She attempted to break her hands free only to discover she was getting nowhere fast. When she tried to ignite her hands she felt nothing but a familiar cold run through her body. "Having trouble with your plasma?" A voice asked behind her.

"Let me guess. You found something to disable my plasma right?" Shego asked.

The voice chuckled. "Something like that."

"Yeah seems everyone finds a way to do that." Shego said sarcastically.

"You take the fun out of everything." She felt someone push her aside, making her swing from side to side. The motion made her nauseas. "Are you at least going to ask where you are?"

The voice was familiar. "I'm going to take that shot in the dark and say, I'm blind folded and hanging in the middle of my own damn bedroom."

She felt a sharp sting across her cheek. "Shut up!" The voice snapped at her. It didn't help her aching head. "You think you know everything don't you?" The voice hissed. Shego quietly grinned. "Well?"

"I thought you told me to shut up." Shego replied. She felt another sharp sting across her face. The sound rang out in her ears. Shego chuckled to herself, despite the pain.

"Why are you laughing?" The voice commanded.

Shego smiled. "Because you still hit like a little girl Hego." She felt a heavy hand enclose around her throat and pull her forward. The blind fold was ripped from her eyes and a pair of deep blue eyes met hers.

"How did you know it was me?" Hego asked with a calm tone.

"Because I know everything." She said with a smile. Hego scowled and shoved Shego away. She swung helplessly in the air for a moment. She took the time to glance around. She wasn't in her bedroom, but the room far below the palace they used for interrogations. It was nothing more than cold cement and a florescent light.

"Well if you know everything than you know why I'm here." Hego said with a weary smile. Shego pursed her lips. It could have been any number of reasons, but she knew they all lead to one thing.

"You must be the one I've been chasing down this whole time." Hego gave a smug grin. "Yeah, you're the real Resistance leader I've been looking for. Betty was just what? A distraction? A decoy?"

Hego shrugged. "Betty had one job. She was supposed to get Kim out of the way." Shego's anger flared, she bit down on the inside of her cheek to control herself. There would be plenty of time to get away but she needed to know more.

"Why did you need Kim out of the way?"

"I needed her out of the way so I could get you back." Hego kneeled down to face his sister. "I thought if I could get you alone I could help you."

"And how is knocking me out and hanging me upside down helping me?"

Hego's cheeks reddened. "I had to take precautions. Now please hear me out. This whole world take over faze is over now. You need to come home."

Shego scoffed. "Faze? Are you kidding me? The hell is wrong with you? Global take over is not a faze. It's not like I woke up one day and said '_hey Kimmie you want to take over the world with me?_' Please." It was a rough depiction of the events leading to her the two becoming rulers of the world. But Hego didn't know that.

"Come on Shego, you're a good person I know it." Hego begged. "I know if I could just get you to see…to see you're not a bad person."

"Seriously? You're really still harping on this. After all these years. What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull? I'm not a hero. I never wanted to be one! Neither did the others!"

"They came around to the idea. And you can too."

Shego closed her eyes. The blood rushing to her head was beginning to make her headache worse. Suddenly something else came to mind. "Where is Kim?"

Hego scowled at the question. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me if she was around. She has a strong hold on you. I bet she put you up to all this."

Shego gritted her teeth. "Where is she?"

Hego sighed. "By now her plane would be at the bottom of the river. But you shouldn't worry about that now. Because you don't have her to hold you down anymore. You can come back to the team. You can give this up, and we…we can be a family again."

Shego felt a sting of grief and anger deep in her chest. This wasn't real; she wasn't hearing any of this. "You…killed her." She whispered. Hego took her face in his hands.

"I did it for you Shego. Don't you see that?"

Shego felt a surge of heat run through her. She pulled her hands apart with all her strength. The sound of metal cracking and bending filled the air. A scream filled her lungs and escaped her mouth. She broke her hands free and shoved Hego away from her. As he slid across the room Shego swung up to her feet and broke the chains holding her. She fell to the ground with a thud. She lay on the ground for a moment staring at her hands. The metal that had binned them was nothing new to her. In fact this was something Wade had developed long ago, a first attempt from what she could tell. She broke off the remaining pieces. She rolled to her feet and marched toward Hego who was still climbing to his feet.

"You made two mistakes Hego." She called out to her older brother. "You shouldn't have killed Kim." She ignited her hands. "You also shouldn't have let Wade in on your little Resistance. He's been working for me since day one." She sent a ball of plasma hurtling toward her brother. The blast sent the man through the doors of the room. Shego stormed after him, scooping him up by his collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Do you have any last words brother?" Shego growled. Hego gave her a weak smile before lifting a shaking hand and pointing over her shoulder. Shego glanced behind her to see three familiar faces. Her brothers stood quietly, blankly staring back at her. The far off stare in their eyes told her everything. She knew all too well the thousand yard stare brought on by mind control device. "You've lost your mind." She said glaring back at her brother.


End file.
